Better Than Paris
by jacklavigne
Summary: When Piper, a vet working at the Bronx Zoo, gets unexpectedly dumped by her boyfriend of six years, all her plans of a life in Paris are thrown out the window. But when she meets Alex, an international drug importer, she finds out that some things in life are even better than the possibility of Paris. [On temporary hold, due to writer's block.]
1. Are You Fucking Kidding Me?

_AN: Hey guys, I realize that I already have two stories still going on here, which I don't get to update as often as I'd like, but considering that a lot of the writers on here have gone MIA, I figured that I'd upload the first chapter of this story that I've been working on for a while. Like my other stories, it won't be updated every day, but hopefully it will help pass the time until June 6th, when the second season of OITNB comes out. It's a completely AU story, obviously with Piper being a vet, though Alex is still a drug importer, but I have some grand plans for it. _

_I hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know what you think._

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter One**

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

I stared at the man before me, his handsome face cringing at my tone of voice; we'd been dating for six years, so he knew the tone and exactly what it entailed. It was my 'I can't believe you're such a fucking asshole' voice, which usually led to my patience and self-control throwing themselves out the nearest window to safety as I let my temper loose with abandon.

"Piper," he started, his forced charming grin crinkling the corners of his chocolate brown eyes in what I once though was an attractive trait. Stupid fucking asshole. "Come on now, sweetheart, we both know that this has been a long time coming. I told you that if I got this promotion that John would want me to move to Paris to watch over the construction."

"Yes, I know," I forced out through clenched teeth, sure that my head was going to explode at any second with the rage that was boiling up just beneath the surface. Oh yes, I knew of Paris, the supposed city of love, and the French language of which I've been taking lessons for the past five fucking months. "I just thought that I'd be coming with you. I mean, I'm the one that stayed up for four days straight, on nothing but instant fucking coffee, to help draw up the design for the stupid building while you binge watched Oprah."

"Oh, honey," I almost slapped the condescending tone right from his mouth as he gave me his sweetest smile. "You were a _great _help, but you know that you don't really want to leave your job here. You love what you do!"

That was true; I had to concede that point to this infuriating jackass because I did really love my job. I was a vet, but not of just puppies and kittens and your normal household pets, but of the wild animals living in captivity at the Bronx Zoo. I'm damn good at what I do and I love the animals that I get to work with on a daily basis, and the people who I work with and interact with every day, but surely I could get a job at one of the zoos in France. It was fucking Paris, after all, and no woman gave up a possibility to live in Paris.

Just like a man should not ever offer the opportunity of Paris, only to snatch it away at his convenience.

"Michael," I said his name slowly, trying to be as patient as possible, though patience was not one of my virtues when Paris was involved. "I can find a job in Paris. I can be a fucking garbage lady in Paris, I don't really care. I want to go with you."

"Look, Piper," Michael suddenly went serious, leaning forwards on the table between us. "I don't want you to come to Paris with me."

And suddenly, my frustration and confusion was replaced with shock as I sat back numbly in my seat. "What? Why? I mean, what, do you think I'm going to be a distraction or-"

He cut me off with his exasperated sigh, shaking his head as if he was speaking to a child. "No, Piper, I don't think that you're going to be a distraction. Look, I brought you to this restaurant so that you wouldn't make a big scene, but-"

"Excuse me?" The indignation was clearly audible is my voice. "A big scene? What are you talking about?"

"Piper, I'm breaking up with you."

_Son of a bitch._

_/_

"Can you believe it?" I scoffed in complete and utter disbelief and anger. "I mean, seriously, who the fuck does he think he is? 'Oh, Piper, I just don't feel the same anymore.' What complete bullshit, right? I mean, I get that we've been growing up apart lately, but how do you just stop having feelings for someone after you've been with them for six years? There weren't any signs or warnings, just suddenly, 'I'm sorry, Piper, but I don't love you anymore.' What the fuck. _What the fuck._"

I swallowed thickly, attempting to dislodge the lump that had grown in my throat during my rage fueled tirade as my anger started to simmer down and turn into cold abandonment and heartbreak. Michael and I had been together for six years, _six fucking years_, even lasting while I travelled for a year and a half through Africa and Indonesia, calling him whenever I was within reach of a phone. I had finally found someone who could put up with my hair trigger temper, my sarcastic sense of humor and my complete devotion to my job, only to find out that he'd gotten bored with me somewhere along the way.

"I just don't get it," I whispered, feeling as if my world was falling down around me. Everything that I had built and planned for had just been completely disregarded by this man that I thought I'd spend my life with.

"Look at me," I sniffled with a choked laugh, reaching up to hurriedly wipe away the tear that had leaked from the corner of my eye. "Here I am, crying over some stupid guy while you're the one who needs comforting. God, I'm sorry, Sam, I'm such a fucking asshole."

I gently ran my fingers through the fur of the ten week old lion cub that rested in my lap, who released a long, shaky sigh in response. I'd left the restaurant after my relationship's loud demise and had taken a long walk around the city before deciding to go to the zoo after hours to check up on my patients. I'd been here since eleven o'clock and had been sitting with the injured lion for the last five hours, taking comfort from the feel of its soft fur beneath my fingers as I ranted and raved. The cub was the runt of a litter of four African lions and had been attacked by one of the males in the pride three days ago, resulting in a large gash across its side and a severe infection. I gently traced a furry paw, smiling slightly as it twitched in response, sharp but currently ineffectual claws peeking out before retracting.

I looked up in surprise, straightening immediately and blinking the tears from my eyes as the door to my clinic opened, though I was hardly shocked to see Nicky Nichols standing in the threshold. Her usually sparkling brown eyes were quietly concerned as she ran her fingers through her unruly mane of hair, not unlike the manes of the lions that were her animal of expertise. Nicky was a zoo keeper who I have worked with for the past three years and who had been my first friend when I started my job at the Bronx.

"Hey, how's he doing?" She asked as she stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"He's hanging in there. With a couple more weeks of antibiotics, he'll be just fine." I smiled in understanding as she came to stand by my side, gently running her thumb over the cub's nose as she studied his sleeping face with concern. While Nicky's exterior was tough, she was a true softie inside, at least when it came to animals. "He's small, but he's pretty strong."

"Like someone else I know," Nicky raised her eyebrow teasingly as she tilted her head to look at me, her expression amused, though I could see sincere sympathy in her brown orbs as she gazed at me. "I got a call a few hours ago from Lorna, who was having dinner tonight with her fiancé at that nice Italian place around the corner; I think you know the one I'm talkin' about."

I groaned, dropping my head back against my chair as I cursed Lorna, one of the zoo keepers who had a close bond with the Asian Elephants and was also the zoo's and possibly the world's biggest gossip. "Fuck, what did she tell you?"

"She said she saw you and your fuckin' boyfriend having a nice dinner, at least that's what it looked like before you stood up in front of the whole room and called him... oh, what was it?" Nicky grinned, closing her eyes as she recited the conversation. "A lying, manipulating, stupid fucking asshole whose dick was the size of a pencil and who wouldn't be able to find your fuckin' clit even if it was the size of the stupid building he was going to build... among other things."

"Yeah, well, you don't withdraw the possibility of Paris from your girlfriend of six years, because you got bored of her." I stated morosely, feeling the ache grow once more in my chest as I gently scratched the cub behind his slightly curved ear. "Especially when I just spent five fucking months taking French classes."

"I'm sorry, Chapman," The shorter woman sighed, awkwardly placing her hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Look, I've got to go clean up the exhibit while my guys are still asleep out back, but you've got this weekend off, right?"

"Yeah," I muttered, thinking about the empty apartment I'd be going home to, since Michael was currently removing all of his things and would be gone by the time I got home. Maybe I'd do some binge shopping this weekend, spend some of the money that I'd been saving for Paris...

"Well, cancel whatever plans you've got, 'cause Tricia and I are having a party and you're fuckin' coming, okay?"

"Am I going to end up waking up in your bath, feeling like someone knocked me out with a baseball bat again?" I asked, remembering the last party I had attended at Nichols' and Miller's house. I literally remember walking through the door with a six pack of beer at nine pm and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the bathtub, an empty bottle of tequila cradled against my chest, with some unknown person passed out on the floor with three shot glasses placed upright on their stomach.

One of which was still mostly full.

"Fuck, I hope so!" Nicky laughed, patting me on the shoulder as she walked towards the door. "I promise that I won't let Mercy share her 'cigarettes' with you this time though."

"What cigarettes?" I called out, my only answer being the door closing behind Nicky, with her laughter echoing in the air.

"What fucking cigarettes?" I whispered to myself, forgetting about the broken heart that resided in my chest for the first time all night as I wracked my brain for the memory of that night and the mystery cigarettes I had apparently shared with Tricia's girlfriend, Mercy. Mercy, the always laughing, always stoned-

_Oh, crap._

/

My hand trembled as I unlocked the door to my apartment, my eyes fluttering closed as the door swung open, blowing a breeze tinged lightly with the smell of coffee mingled with Michael's distinctive cologne. I took several calming breaths and a few more for good measure before prying my eyes open, my whole body slumping in disappointment at the lack of Michael's presence. I had _known _he wasn't going to be here when I got home and that his things would be gone, but it felt like a punch in the gut to notice all the pictures that were missing and the baseball cap signed by his favorite player that was no longer resting on the bookshelf. Not to mention his architecture books which were gone and the seventy inch plasma that left a large emptiness before the black leather couch...

_Wait a fucking minute._

"He took my fucking TV!" I growled furiously as I strode into the entertainment area, where my pride and joy had once rested on the sleek black television cabinet. The seventy inch plasma that _I _had paid for with the money I saved up upon starting my job at the Bronx zoo. "Son of a bitch!"

I dropped my bag on the couch before walking into the kitchen, where I slumped against the kitchen island, burying my face into my hands. It had been a long fucking day, emotionally and physically, as one of the chimps had swallowed a pair of keys that some idiotic man had dangled through the cage. I had to put up with a frantic Tricia, who took care of the apes, while surgically removing the keys that had imbedded themselves in the chimpanzee's throat, tearing a hole in its esophagus. And now I felt like that chimp, unable to breathe, but instead of a key imbedding itself in my throat, it was my heart suffocating me.

But Angus the chimp had survived, so at least I knew that I had a chance.

I regained my composure, grabbing a beer from the fridge and pressing the button to my voicemail as I passed, cringing at the 12 messages I'd received.

"_First message." _

"Oh my God, Piper, I heard about what happened with Michael! I'm so sorry, but I did always say that you were too good for him, didn't I." I smiled at my best friend, Polly's voice as it echoed through my apartment. "But seriously, did you really say that his thingy was the size of a pencil?" _Jesus Christ, word really does get around. _"Anyway, you need to call me, P! I love you!" Beep.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I sipped my beer, listening to the six other messages from Polly and quickly deleting the four that were from my mother. The voice that echoed in the last message almost caused me to shatter the beer bottle in my hand, I was squeezing it so tightly.

_"Twelfth message."_

"Hey, Piper, it's Michael. I just wanted you to know that I've accidently left my good black suit hanging in the closet. I was just wondering if you could send it to my mom's house? I'd really appreciate it!"

I closed my eyes, biting my lip before slowly and deliberately deleting the message and leaving the kitchen. As I made my way to the bedroom, I once again noticed the empty space on the TV cabinet and gritted my teeth. Sure, I'd send Michael's mother his good, three thousand dollar suit.

After I cut it into a thousand pieces.

_Stupid asshole. _


	2. Worst Impressions

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Two**

"You look like crap."

"Thank, Polly, you look really nice too," I snapped angrily, taking the mug of coffee that Polly offered me and drinking deeply from the steaming beverage. A few more sips and I felt my irritation begin to subside as my sleep deprivation drifted into the background. "Seriously though, it's ten am on a Saturday. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I would have been here yesterday after that man whore dumped you, but I had so many things to do, the least of which being changing my wedding plans. I mean, seriously Pipes, Michael really couldn't have picked a worse time. He was supposed to be Pete's best man and the wedding is in three weeks!"

"What? I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion. "Polly, Michael was Pete's friend _before_ he was my asshole of a boyfriend. He can still be Pete's best man."

"No." Polly's tone of voice was firm and final as she shook her head. "I banned it and Pete completely understood, Pipes. Michael's always been a jerk anyway, so Pete just asked Larry if he would step up for the job and he said yes, thank god. At least now I won't have to worry about strippers at the bachelor party."

I smiled at Polly, although I internally rolled my eyes at the thought of spending the whole day with Larry. The man bored me almost literally to tears, nonstop talking about his failing writing career and his parents.

But I'd take boring Larry over asshole Michael, any day.

"So," Polly took a sip of her own coffee, studying me shrewdly. "I think we're in for a girl's night out tonight. Or would you rather come over to my place and binge watch Grey's Anatomy?"

"Can't," I sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. "I promised Nicky that I'd go to the party she's throwing tonight."

"Nicky?" Polly laughed at the mention of the wild haired woman. "I love her! Can I come?"

"No," I replied with a smirk, watching as my best friend deflated before my eyes with a pout. "You only like her because she compliments your every move. She would have managed to finally take you home last time, if it wasn't for me calling Pete to come pick you up."

"What can I say? I like being the center of someone's attention," Polly flicked her long dark hair over her shoulder with a satisfied smile. "Plus, she has such a clever mouth. I bet that she'd know just what to do with it. Maybe you should-"

"No!" I laughed at suggestion my best friend was about to make.

"Why not?" Polly countered. "It's been a while since you've been with a girl. Scared you've gotten rusty?"

"No, it's just, it's Nicky!" I chuckled as I refilled my coffee mug. "I love her to death, but she isn't going to be the woman that sends me back down South, you know?"

"Hey, it's not like you have to date her, just cleanse your palate," Polly shrugged as she left the kitchen and sat down on the leather couch in my living room. "I miss hearing all the disgusting details, I mean; it's been like eight years since you've been with a woman. Who was that last girl, Stacy?"

"Casey," I corrected, remembering the tall, red haired bass player that I'd dated just after I finished college. I sat down on the couch next to Polly, sighing as I once again noticed the gaping hole left by my television. "Damn, I miss my fucking TV."

"Yeah," Polly sighed sullenly. "No more McSteamy's face on the seventy inch screen. Bummer."

"Asshole," we both murmured in unison before sighing and taking sips of our coffee, staring forlornly at the empty television cabinet.

/

It was almost ten when I pushed the door open to Nicky and Tricia's apartment, grimacing at the smell of marijuana that assaulted me the second I stepped through the entrance. I gripped the six pack of beer in my hand, holding it against my chest before quickly grabbing one of the cans and snapping it open, downing half the can before I'd even taken another step. I felt my tense muscles relax and once again let my eyes wander around the packed apartment. People danced on tables and couches to my left, while to my right, a couple made out against the wall.

"Use protection," I muttered as I made my way to the kitchen, where I had seen a flash of bright red lipstick and pale blonde braids. I smiled at the few people that I saw from work scattered around the apartment, along with the people that I had met through Nicky as I pushed past dancing couples and around furniture before finally stepping into the crowded kitchen.

"Chapman!" Lorna's heavily accented voice greeted me, her arms opening wide to give me a tight hug. I smirked at Nicky over her shoulder, who was sitting on the kitchen bench, her eyes focused intensely on Morello and the short black skirt that hung low on her hips. I gave Lorna an extra squeeze, earning the bird from Nichols before finally pulling away from the dark haired woman.

"How ya doing, honey?" Lorna asked me, her big brown eyes sympathetic as she looked up at me.

"I'm fine," I managed a smile, receiving a consoling pat on the arm which told me that how unconvincing it truly was. I shrugged my shoulders dejectedly at Nicky, finishing off the last of my beer and throwing the empty can in the bin before turning to greet the other women in the kitchen.

"Don't worry," Mercy spoke from her seat on the kitchen table, her legs wrapped around Tricia trim waist, whom stood in front of her. "We'll take good care of you tonight."

"Yeah," Tricia added with a grin. "We'll make you forget all about that asshole."

"All right," I laughed, placing my beers in the already full fridge before turning back to Mercy and pointing a finger at her. "But no 'cigarettes' this time."

"Aw, Chapman, you ruin all my fun."

/

"Seriously though, Tricia, the chimps stole my stethoscope yesterday. It's getting ridiculous."

"Hey, at least they gave it back," The blonde shrugged, a small smile lighting up her face as she leant into her girlfriend who sat on the arm of the couch. "And they're just acting up because Angus is still in the hospital. They'll calm down once he's back."

People had finally stopped dancing on the couches and our little group had taken them for our own, using the coffee table to cut slices of lemon for our tequila shots. We were now almost on our second bottle and I could definitely feel the effects of the alcohol in my system as heat infused my cheeks and my laughter came much more easily. I felt myself relax into the couch, my legs splayed open and a can of bourbon and coke in my hands, courtesy of Nicky who had taken pity on me after I'd finished all my drinks in the first hour after my arrival.

I always seemed to forget how much I drank at Nicky's parties until the next one.

"Feelin' good, Chapman?" I looked up as Nicky perched herself on the arm of my chair, an easy smile on her face as she rested her forearm on the top of my head. "You always look better when you're drinking."

"No," I chuckled, shoving her arm off my head and glancing briefly at the dark haired woman at Nichols shoulder before turning back to my friend. "I always look better when _you've _been drinking."

"That is true," Nicky conceded with a lazy grin, before looking over her shoulder. "Alex, this is my friend, Piper Chapman, who just got dumped two days ago by her asshole boyfriend and works with me at the Bronx. Piper, this is my friend, Alex Vause, who is a cocky, arrogant little shit, who just happens to be useful from time to time, hence why she is here."

"Hi," I offered to the bespectacled, slyly grinning Alex, who I had just noticed was unnervingly attractive. She was tall and had long black hair, with electric blue tips that fell in gentle waves over her broad shoulders. She wore a revealing white tank top, which gave me a nice view of her breasts and the rose tattoo that decorated her arm. And I could only imagine what her ass looked like in the tight black jeans that clung to her curves like a second skin.

"Hello," God, her voice sounded like sex and the chuckle she produced next reminded me of the burning sensation in my stomach just before orgasm. I averted my gaze from the impossibly hot woman as I felt a poke to my shoulder and took the shot that Morello offered me, downing it quickly before taking the lemon slice from between her teeth with my own. I could feel Alex's eyes on me from behind her glasses and turned my head to catch her staring as I sucked on the lemon. I raised an eyebrow at her in question, which prompted her to speak. "So, you work with Nichols?"

"This is the woman who saved my lion cub!" Nicky interjected before I could speak, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. "Pulled him practically from the jaws of his daddy and then stitched him up. My fucking angel!"

I chuckled as Nicky pressed a wet kiss to my cheek, used to this kind of affection from my friend in her inebriated state. "I did no such thing, Nick. James threw a goddamn giant steak into the cage; Kino didn't even know I was there."

"Modest as well as heroic," Alex said with a smirk gracing her perfect red lips. "I like that in a woman."

"And what do you do, Alex?" I asked, taking a mouthful of my drink before continuing. "Besides wrongfully compliment strangers at parties?"

"She's an importer," Nicky answered, cutting off Alex as she opened her mouth to respond. The raven haired woman raised her eyebrow at the blonde before simply smiling in amusement.

"Yes, an importer," Alex confirmed, turning her burning gaze back to me and causing a flush to rise to my cheeks.

"Right," I drew the word out, turning away from Alex's flirtatious smile to focus on Nicky, who was giving Alex a look that I couldn't figure out. I shrugged my shoulders, unable to find the will to care as I downed the rest of my drink. I pushed myself slowly to my feet, gently shrugging off Nicky's shoulder and groaned when the room tilted and spun, making the thought of moving almost impossible.

"Totally going to end up in the bath," I muttered to myself, pushing past Nicky's mysterious friend with a soft 'excuse me' as I made my way to the bathroom. I stepped unsteadily over the legs of several people sitting on the floor before pushing open the door to the thankfully empty bathroom, a rare thing at a house party. I closed the door behind me and leant against it, waiting for the room to stop spinning as I played the will I, won't I, game as the alcohol revolted in my otherwise empty stomach.

"Nope, I'm good," I smirked in satisfaction after several nauseating minutes, making my way to the mirror and checking myself out in its reflection. I grumbled at my incredibly messed up hair and quickly attempted to order the blonde locks before straightening my low cut white t-shirt. My makeup was thankfully still in place and after a quick check of my teeth; I dropped my pants and sat on the toilet.

There was a gentle knock on the door, barely heard over the loud music and I frowned as the door knob shook as someone tried to open it. "Busy in here!"

There was a familiar groan outside the door and I smirked, figuring that the tequila shots had finally caught up with Morello. I stood up and flushed before washing my hands, sighing in exasperation when there was another knock on the door.

"Lorna, it's only been five seconds since you knocked last and unless there's some secret escape route from Nicky's bathroom that I don't know ab-" I was cut off as I opened the bathroom door, only instead of Morello waiting outside, it was Nicky's ridiculously hot friend, Alex. "Oh, fuck."

"That's not the inflection that I usually hear with those two words," the tall brunette chuckled, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of her perfect nose. God, who ever thought that glasses could be so attractive on anyone other than a sexy librarian porn star?

"Sorry," I smiled shyly, carefully sliding past the woman who was blocking my path. I couldn't help but grin as I noticed Alex turn to watch me as I made my way back into the lounge room, feeling her eyes practically undressing my body as I added a little sway to my hips. I thought I heard a low, husky chuckle from behind me, but my attention was already being refocused on Mercy and Tricia, who had just started a dance off with another one of Nicky's friends, Big Boo.

"Hey Blondie, get over here!" Boo gestured me over with a wicked grin. "Let's show these girls how to really grind!"

I took the shot of tequila being pressed into my hand by a diabolically smiling Nicky before joining the group of girls dancing on the coffee table.

_Nicky's bath, here I come. _

/

I woke up to the blinding light pouring in through Nicky's kitchen window, setting my already cracked skull on fire. I groaned piteously, wondering how and why I had ended up on the uncomfortably cold kitchen floor, using a loaf of bread as a pillow. I carefully lifted my arm, feeling as if my entire body had been thrown out of a seven story window and placed it over my eyes, immediately feeling the relief from the painful sunlight.

"Would you like some coffee?"

Despite the skull splitting pain in my head, the low, smooth voice did surprisingly little to irritate me, though the thought of coffee was both welcome and nauseating.

"I just made a fresh batch," the voice continued. "You don't have to move, I can get it for you."

I gave a very unladylike grunt of agreement, following the voices advice and staying completely still, even as I heard footsteps move close to my head. I cracked one eye open, my blurry vision eventually clearing to reveal black biker boots, right next to my head. I liked them, I decided before closing my eyes once more, grateful to this stranger with the nice boots who was getting me coffee which would hopefully ease my hangover.

"Vause!" A new voice entered the mix, though this one was more familiar, and a lot more painful. "And... Chapman? What are you doing with my bread?"

A low, husky chuckle answered Nicky's words and the sound caused memories to flash behind my eyes, of a dark haired, extremely attractive woman who undressed me with their eyes and was named Alex.

Alex _Vause. _

I could only groan even louder and more pathetically as I realized this nice stranger who was getting me coffee, was also the very sexy friend of Nicky's who I had met last night. The same woman who was now seeing me hungover, looking most likely like a train wreck, on Nicky's kitchen floor with a loaf of bread as a pillow.

Not really the impression I had wanted to make.

"Go away, Nicky," I moaned, rolling over on the floor and burying my face into the bread in attempt to hide. "This is all your fault."

"You know, there is a couch only a few feet away," Nicky's voice was much closer now, sending spikes of agony through my skull. "There's even a nice fuckin' carpet just past that door."

I could only moan in response, as I felt my hand being carefully manipulated until my fingers were surrounding a hot mug of what I knew was coffee. I mumbled my thanks as I carefully lifted my head, keeping my eyes closed as I brought the edge of the coffee cup to my mouth. I took several healthy swallows, before I rested my head back on my makeshift pillow, listening as Nicky and Alex spoke to one another.

"You heading off now?" I heard Nicky's voice from what I assumed was the floor next to me.

"Yeah," that deep, husky voice drawled in response. "I've got to go meet with a client. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon though."

"Sounds good, Vause."

I heard footsteps and cracked open my eyes to once again find those boots only inches away from my face before I looked up and they were replaced by smirking red lips and gray eyes, surrounded by thick rimmed glasses.

"Thanks for the coffee," I murmured, earning an even bigger smile from the brunette in response.

"Take it easy, Piper Chapman," Alex responded, giving me a wink. "I'll see you around."

I watched as those black boots exited my vision, listening as the door to Nicky's apartment opened and closed, before turning my head to find Nicky's face at very close range. "Jesus Christ!"

"Seriously, Chapman, the floor?" Nicky chuckled from her spot on the kitchen floor, almost nose to nose with me. "I could have thrown a pillow in the tub for you if it was so uncomfortable."

"Shut up, Nicky."


	3. Bigger Is Always Better

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Three**

I woke up early on Monday morning, grateful that my blinding headache had finally been conquered late last night, after drinking several bottles of water and even more coffee, until my head finally cleared. I felt even better once I entered the shower, scrubbing my skin almost raw in an attempt to get the seedy feeling from my skin, despite the two showers that I'd taken yesterday after I'd gotten home from Nicky and Tricia's apartment.

Saturday night was still slightly blurry in my memory, and though I remembered the many rounds of tequila shots, Nicky's hot friend and dancing on Nicky's coffee table, my memories after that were vague at best. I could distantly remember some of the conversations I participated in and the entrance of Taystee and Poussey, sometime in the early hours of the morning with several bottles of alcohol of which I partook in and the next thing I knew, I was waking up on the kitchen floor.

With Nicky's sexy friend, Alex, with the hot biker boots who made me coffee and Nichols herself mocking me over my choice of sleeping arrangements.

Surprise, surprise; I think I would have preferred waking up in the bathtub.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my body as I shook my head in self-disgust. My thoughts were averted from my embarrassment when I noticed the lack of men's products on the vanity and I was immediately filled with sadness. I touched the spot where Michael's hair gel once sat and sighed, gently rubbing my fingers over the white marble bench top.

"I'm going to buy a new television today," I assured myself as I turned to exit the bathroom, grabbing an extra towel to dry my hair. "A bigger, better TV, which doesn't automatically tape Ophra every fucking day."

_As soon as I get out of the Bronx, _I thought as I started to get ready for work, buttoning my white shirt and pulling on my tight black jeans. _Maybe I'll get a smart TV and a new sound system with speakers that don't crackle when you turn the volume up past twenty four. _

I grabbed my leather jacket and keys before leaving the bedroom. As I opened the door to my apartment to leave, I noticed one of the few photos that Michael had left behind, a picture of us together, taken shortly after I'd gotten my job at the Bronx Zoo. We were both smiling and we looked so fucking happy that it made tears well in my eyes and I once again wondered when that had changed.

"You can have Paris and that outdated plasma," I murmured as I traced Michael's face in the photograph, taking in his perfect dark hair and attractive smile. "I don't even like croissants anyway."

I sighed, closing the door to the apartment behind me as I began to make my way to the elevator, blinking the tears from my eyes and holding my head up high.

_Definitely an eighty inch LCD, _I thought to myself with a nod as the elevator doors slid closed behind me. _Bigger is always better, they say._

/

"Come on, Krishna, help me out here."

I smiled in relief as I felt the large limb in my hands lift with my encouragement, bending at the waist to peer carefully at the bottom of the enormous foot. I immediately noticed the sharp rock that was wedged in between the giant toe nails and I winced in sympathy as I patted the leathery skin of the massive Asian elephant's leg.

"Okay, girl," I murmured soothingly, watching as the large ears twitched at the sound of my voice. "This won't hurt at all, I promise."

I cautiously gripped the bottom of the rock, checking carefully to make sure it hadn't punctured the skin before gently extracting it, smiling as I felt the tip of Krishna's trunk playing with my hair. I gently massaged the leathery, still indented skin before I gave the now rock free foot a pat, chuckling as I felt the Elephant pat the top of my head gently in response before stepping back.

"Sorry, Chapman, I know you were busy with Angus and all," Lorna stepped up beside me, reaching out to gently stroke Krishna's neck as the Asian Elephant placed her foot back on the ground, making a soft contented humming sound. "I know it was just a rock, but I didn't want to take it out unless it pierced the skin, y'know? I still remember when Mona got that piece of wood stuck in her foot."

We both cringed at the memory of the oldest Elephant at the zoo, Mona, who had stepped on a very sharp branch early one morning, in my first few weeks working at the Bronx. One of the less experienced handlers had entered the enclosure and had pulled the branch out of the injured animals foot before I could get there, almost getting himself thrown across the exhibit as Mona screamed and pushed him aside, somewhat gently for an elephant, as blood poured liberally from the wound. It had taken me two hours just to get close enough to the elephant to treat her, since we didn't want to take her down with a dart and risk her injuring herself further.

"It's all right," I smiled in understanding, after shaking the memory from my head. "Better to be safe than sorry, but it was only a small rock. Krishna's got tougher skin than that, don't you, girl?"

Krishna shook her head in agreement before wandering off to her group, which consisted of three other female elephants, including Mona, all of which were playfully spraying each other with water from the large pool in the exhibit.

"How's Angus doing anyway?" Lorna asked as we turned away from the Elephants and made our way out of the enclosure. She gestured towards the zoo's cafe and I nodded before following her inside, sighing as I thought of my patient back in the clinic.

"Not so good," I said after Morello ordered us both a cup of coffee, giving Red a smile as she handed me mine with a small wink. "He took a turn for the worse yesterday and the weekend vet decided that he could handle it on his own and didn't call me. Tricia is losing her mind."

"That guy is such a jerk," Morello frowned as we took a seat a one of the tables, taking a sip of her hot coffee and waving to one of the other handlers from across the room. "What's his problem with you, anyway? He was so nice to you when you started here."

"I have no fucking clue," I sighed, thinking of Doctor Healy, the older man that worked as the zoo vet on the weekends. "Maybe he's having problems with his wife again."

"He's still a jerk."

"Such a jerk," I agreed simply as I studied the unusually quiet woman before me. "Anyway, how's the wedding plans going?"

"Oh, you know," Lorna smiled weakly, sending an immediate warning alarm off in my head at her lack of enthusiasm. "Its fine and Christopher has been so great with everything."

I nodded slowly as I took a sip of coffee, tilting my head when I noticed Lorna's eyes focus on a spot just past me. I turned automatically in my seat to see what she was looking at, and couldn't resist a grin when I noticed Nicky walking towards the cafe, giving us a wave when she sauntered through the door with her usual swagger.

"Hey, Ma!" Nicky called to Red from over the counter as she drummed her fingers on the glass display case. "Where's my lunch at?"

"You'll get your lunch when I get my lion's tooth, Nicky. My grandson has been asking for weeks," Red glanced at Nicky from over the edge of her glasses as she wiped down the bench.

"Seriously? What do you want me to do? Just go in there and rip a fang out of Kino's mouth?" Nicky exclaimed and I grinned, sitting back in my seat to watch todays zoo drama unfold, content to watch the duo as I let my other thoughts of weddings and Paris fade into the distance.

_Who needs a TV, _I thought to myself, wishing for a bag of popcorn as the argument got more heated. _Especially when I have a real life Captain Janeway and Spock, right in front of me. _

Today was turning out to be more interesting than I could have imagined.

/

"How are you doing, Sampson?" I asked my patient, the ten week old lion cub, who stared back at me with wide, dark eyes. I opened the door to his cage and bent down to check beneath his bandage, grateful when I saw that his wounds were slowly healing. He watched me curiously, the drugs in his system making him sleepy and docile so that he could rest and hopefully heal faster. I gently scratched underneath his chin, satisfied that at least one of my patients was doing well before leaving the clinic for the night.

I left the lion cub to his rest and grabbed my bag, confident that Angus would be okay with Jones, who had been called in to watch over the ape during the night. I found myself actually looking forward to my little shopping spree tonight, spending the thousands of dollars that I had saved up for the last year. It was a little unhealthy to be so obsessed with a television, I thought to myself as I exited the clinic, slinging my bag over my shoulder as I made my way through the quiet zoo grounds. I had been thinking of different brands since I had left home this morning, along with the pros and cons of plasma screens and LCD's.

_Coping mechanisms, _my mind offered as I juggled my car keys in my hand. _I'm burying myself in electronic devices in an attempt to move on from a break up, it's normal._

_No, normal is crying and binge eating ice cream whilst watching The Notebook, _my mind scoffed in response. _That's what normal people do. Even apes and elephants cry when they lose a loved one._

_Yes, but Michael didn't die, _I argued with myself. _He just turned out to be an asshole, who stole my TV, which I now have to replace. The crying will come later, when I have a TV to watch the Notebook on. _

"Asshole," I murmured to myself out loud as I reached the zoo gates.

"Why do all the hot girls always have to be the crazy ones?"

"Wh-" My jaw dropped as I swung around, having not paid attention to my surroundings as I walked and completely missing the dark haired woman that was seated on the bench near the zoo exit. "What the fuck? Alex?"

"I'm surprised you remember my name," The woman responded with a grin, crossing her long legs and those familiar black biker boots. I was more than a little surprised to see Nicky's friend in the zoo, especially after hours, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time Nichols had brought a woman into the zoo to show her the animals up close in an attempt to get into their pants. I wondered absently if Alex was one of those girls and surprisingly found myself hoping that she wasn't.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hefting my bag on my shoulder as I glanced towards the exit. All the good shops would start to close soon, and I didn't really have any time to waste, even if Alex was ridiculously hot.

"Well, Nicky told me that she'd meet me back here in five minutes," Alex mimed looking at her watch before dropping her head back against the wall. "Which was almost half an hour ago. She went after Morello, who I think had a fight with her boyfriend? There were a lot of tears."

I smirked, wondering if Nicky had finally found her chance to squirm herself into Lorna's bed after more than two years fawning over her. "Well, good luck with that; you'll probably be waiting a while."

"Yeah, I thought I saw that love sick look in her eyes," Alex sighed as I began to push open the gate that led onto the side walk. "Hey, what are you doing now?"

"Uh, leaving?" I asked in confusion, gesturing towards the half open gate.

"No," Alex chuckled, standing up from her seat and pushing her hands into her leather jacket pockets. "I mean, what are you doing now, as in, do you want to do something with me now?"

I raised my eyebrow, a small smile playing my lips as I stared at the raven haired woman. "Are you propositioning me?"

"Do you want me to be?" Alex countered with a sly grin, her gray eyes sparkling behind her glasses. "I know that you just got dumped and I've been told that I'm a great pick me up."

"Alex Vause, the cure for post relationship depression," I couldn't help but chuckle before shaking my head. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. My life revolves around work right now and buying a new television. So, unless you can help me with either of those things, I have to get going."

I moved to leave, only to halt when Alex voice stopped me in my tracks. "Well, I can't help you with your sick animals, but I did just buy a new flat screen LCD and I'm pretty savvy when it comes to electronics."

I turned to look at her, pursing my lips as I contemplated Alex's unspoken offer. "An LCD?"

"Highest quality definition that you've ever seen."

/

"I'm no good at this," I sighed as I considered the sixty inch Smart TV before me with a critical eye. "Give me a tiger with a liver mass or a seal with an infected flipper and I'm your woman, but I'm a fish out of water in here."

"Why do you need a new TV anyway?" I turned to look at the woman beside me as she spoke, her gray eyes studying a Sony sound system. "Did you last TV break or is this just retail therapy to help you get over that guy?"

"Michael," I stated the name of said guy, feeling a twinge in my chest at the thought of him and his stupid, perfect face. "And it's part retail therapy and part; I have no TV anymore because Michael took my beautiful seventy inch plasma when he left me."

"He took your TV?" Alex turned to me, her voice dripping with disbelief. "What an asshole."

"Right?" I sighed, wondering where Michael was now and if he had already left for Paris. We had planned to move in a little over a month when he finally got his promotion, but that was more due to my job than anything else. Without me to hold him back, Michael could have already made the move to France to start his new building project.

"Why did you two break up, anyway?" Alex asked as she dismissed a fifty inch plasma with a grainy picture. Bad definition, she claimed with disgust, not a big fan of the plasma screens.

"We were supposed to move to Paris for his job," I explained. "But he decided at the last minute that he didn't want to take me, so he dumped me at this shitty little Italian restaurant."

"Oh!" Alex started laughing suddenly, her eyes filled with amusement as I stared back at her in confusion. "That was you? The crazy blonde lady that screamed about her boyfriend's pencil dick at Carmines?"

_Fuck, _I sighed internally, offering the raven haired woman a weak smile as she continued to giggle, wiping tears from the corner of her eye. "How the fuck did you hear about that?"

"Who hasn't heard about that?" Alex asked as her chuckles finally wound down, though the smirk was still firmly planted on her full, red lips. "Though, I heard about it on Saturday night, from some chick named Pussy."

"Poussey," I corrected automatically, almost bumping into my companion when she suddenly stopped walking in the middle of the store. "Wha- Oh. Wow, that's beautiful."

Alex had stopped before a TV so large that I wasn't sure it would fit on my television cabinet and I found myself genuinely smiling for the first time in days as I took in the sound system that was a part of the package.

"It's all Sony, which is a pretty good brand," Alex stated as we moved closer to the display, studying the screen intently from behind her thick rimmed glasses. "The definition is fucking beautiful, I mean, I can see this woman's every pore. It's a bit on the pricy side, but considering it comes with a pretty high quality sound system, it's not too bad."

"I don't care," I muttered as I imagined sitting in front of this perfect, ninety inch LCD, watching the new season of Grey's Anatomy. "God, imagine McDreamy's face on this screen. Polly's going to have a fit."

"McWho?" Alex turned to face me with a frown.

"Never mind," I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks as I turned to find the closest staff member. I frowned in my mind, wondering when I had turned back into a teenager with her first crush as one of the store helpers noticed me.

"How are you going to fit this in your car?" Alex's voice pulled me from my thoughts as she came to stand beside me, studying the TV screen once the employee left to retrieve my new purchase from the back of the store. "We're going to have to fit everything in and then we'll have to push your car back to your apartment. There won't be any room for us."

"Us?" I asked before I even thought about it, turning to face the dark haired woman who was looking back at me intently.

"Us," Alex confirmed with a suggestive grin, reaching up to adjust the glasses on the bridge of her nose. "You're hopeless with this shit, who else is going to help you install this into your apartment, not to mention carrying it? You need me."

Well," I smiled, feeling my heart begin to beat faster in my chest at Alex's words. "You push and I'll steer, how about that?"

"A woman who takes control, I like that. You have a lot of good qualities, Piper Chapman."


	4. And Possibly I Like The Thrill

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Four**

It was past midnight when I pulled up outside Alex's apartment building, having offered to drop her home after she so helpfully helped me install my new TV and sound system. I had discovered during the night that she was funny and sarcastic and kind of an asshole and I found myself liking this new friend that I had made. We drank beer and talked as we attempted to work out cords and I had found myself even responding to her playfully sexual comments as I forgot about Michael for the first time in days.

As I looked up at Alex's apartment building, taking in the sheer size of the apartment block and raising my eyebrow at the well-dressed door man; I realized that I didn't actually know anything about her. Alex had asked me numerous questions throughout the night, about my work and my family, where I had grown up, but she had skillfully diverted all my own questions and I found myself curious about this mysterious woman.

"So, this is where you live?" I asked as I parked my car in one of the reserved spaces behind the building, watching as Alex unbuckled her seat belt. "It's nice. What do you do, again?"

"It's better than nice," Alex smirked at me. "I live on the top floor and the view is fucking beautiful. Do you want to see?"

I fought the blush that was rising up my neck as Alex threw me a rakish grin, adjusting those unbelievably sexy glasses on the tip of her nose. "No, it's all right. I have work in the morning anyway, so I should probably be getting home."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, raising her perfectly sculpted eyebrow as her eyes scrutinized me intently. "I saw all those poetry books in your apartment and I have quite a collection myself. I could show you some of them, if you'd like."

"A collection, huh?" I smiled at her persistence, my eyes taking in the Alex's features in the semi darkness of the car. "I didn't know that you were into poetry."

"I like my body when it is with your body," Alex recited a poem very familiar to me, a small smile playing her lips as she spoke. "It is so quite new a thing. Muscles better and nerves more, I like your body, I like what it does, I like its hows, I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones and the trembling-firm-smoothness of which I will again and again and again kiss..."

So entranced I was as the words left her lips, I hardly even noticed as Alex's face loomed closer and closer, until her fingers were gently unbuckling my seat belt and her lips were a hairs breath away from mine. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief and something else as I gazed into them, feeling my heart begin to beat faster in my chest as my gaze drifted to her lips. I watched as her smile grew larger, before my eyes fluttered closed as they pressed against mine.

It was like an explosion of feeling as Alex's soft lips brushed against mine, before pressing firmer as her hand found my thigh and squeezed the firm flesh. My train of thought ended as Alex's tongue swiped my bottom lip, slipping into my mouth and tangling with my own as I granted her entrance. My hands caught fistfuls of her hair, pulling her closer and I felt her chuckle against my lips, in between words and passionate kisses.

"I like kissing this and that of you," I could feel her smile against my lips as she spoke, and I couldn't help but smiling with her, even as I felt her hand surprisingly inch under the edge of my shirt, stroking the skin of my stomach. "I like slowly stroking the shocking fuzz of your electric furr, and what is it comes over parting flesh and eyes, big love crumbs..."

Before I knew it, Alex's hands were gone, only to be replaced with her body as she pushed back my seat and straddled me. Her lips pressed harder against mine and I gripped her hips through her jeans, pulling her closer as I felt my arousal heighten. My brain was screaming that this was crazy, that I hardly knew this woman who had installed my TV and whose hands were now under my shirt, caressing my breasts. I had just been dumped and I was depressed, my brain reminded me as Alex lips found my pulse point, sucking the sensitive flesh into her mouth, and this so wasn't what I needed.

But maybe it was, I thought as Alex's hands trailed down my abdomen and towards the button on my jeans.

"And possibly I like the thrill," Alex continued to breathe the words into my ear as she unbuttoned my jeans and slipped her hand inside to press against my soaked underwear. "Of under me, you, so quite new."

Oh yeah, this is definitely what I need, I thought hazily as Alex hand slipped beneath my underwear and her fingers immediately slid over my clit, sending a shock through my body and forcing a whimper from my lips. She didn't tease me as her fingers continued to rub against my clit in slow circles before sliding down and pushing deeply inside of me. My back arched as her teeth bit down on my ear lobe, her fingers thrusting inside of me as the heel of her hand kept constant friction on my clit. Fire burned through my veins as I thrust my hips against her hand, wanting more and moaning when Alex gave it to me. It didn't take long until my fingers were digging into her back through her shirt as I felt the fire burning in my stomach erupt, sending pleasure coursing through my entire body as I muffled my cries against her shoulder.

I pressed my forehead against her neck as I felt the spasms slowly come to a stop, our breathing rough and heavy as Alex slowly pulled her hand from my pants and wrapped it around my still shaking shoulders, pulling me closer. I laughed breathily against her skin, still in a little bit of shock at how things had progressed so fucking quickly.

"I love E.E. Cummings," I murmured the words finally, feeling Alex smile from where her lips were pressed against my temple.

"I bet you do," she said, a definite suggestive tone in her voice. "I have more of his work in my apartment. You sure you don't want to come up?"

My answer was my lips pressing against her neck, and my hand fumbling with the car door handle.

/

I was still trying to wrap my head around the sheer size of Alex's apartment as I laid in her California king sized bed, on a mattress that felt like a cloud. I could feel Alex's oh so skilled fingers caressing the skin in between my shoulder blades, sending delicious shivers down my spine as I thought where those fingers had been only minutes ago. Fucking magnificent was an understatement to describe the past three hours; three hours of getting to know Alex so intimately. To know all the places that made her moan, and the certain amount of pressure that made her beautifully shaped spine arch as her fingers gripped my hair and pulled me closer, almost suffocating me.

But what a way to die, I thought with a small grin.

I had barely been able to catch a glimpse of her apartment, in between kisses and groping hands, though what I had seen had been amazing. Wide open floor spaces with perfectly placed furniture and bookshelves lining the walls with more books than I'd been able to count as I was hurried into Alex's boudoir. I looked forward to going through her collection of books and running my fingertips over the spines, but I was in no way ready to leave my current spot. Plus, I had questions that I wanted answers to.

"Your place is amazing," I murmured, pulling back slightly from Alex's arms to look up at her face. She looked different without her ever present glasses, which had been perched haphazardly on the bedside table in my haste to take Alex's shirt off. Her face seemed more open, more honest without her glasses to hide behind.

And what a pleasant shade of gray her eyes were.

"I told you so," Alex rewarded me with that signature smirk as she ran her fingertips over my hip, her long legs entwining with mine. "I'll show you my poetry collection when we're done here, as I promised."

"When we're done here?" I laughed, watching as that mischievous sparkle entered her eyes. "With a comment like that, I think we're already done, Vause."

"Oh, I'm not even close to being finished with you," her smirk formed into a full-fledged grin, crinkling the corners of her eyes. I felt my breath catch at the desire in her eyes, but I squashed my libido for a few more moments, finding myself wanting to know more about this mysterious woman.

"Nicky said that you were an importer," I prodded, to which my companion nodded, though her eyes flickered away from mine momentarily. "So, what do you import? Oh, you know what, let me guess; I bet with my luck it's probably drugs, right?"

I laughed, expecting Alex to join in and deny my words, to tell me that she imported soaps or expensive art work, or any number of things but I was met with silence. My chuckles died down as I stared at Alex's half amused, half guilty face and I felt my eyes widen with shock.

"No way," I whispered, feeling my body tense in fear and horror, praying that Alex would burst out in laughter at any moment and profess to her cruel joke. "No fucking way."

But Alex didn't deny my words or profess to any farce; she just continued to stare at me, her eyes quietly calculating as she waited. The complete seriousness of the situation rolled over me in that very moment and in seconds, my legs were untangling with those of Alex's and I was rolling off the large, decadent bed and frantically searching for my clothes that were littered all over the floor.

"Piper," Alex sighed, sitting up from her spot on the bed and watching me through squinting eyes as I stumbled over myself in my haste to get dressed. I spared a glance at her, internally groaning as I noticed that Alex hadn't even bothered to pull a sheet around her naked body and my libido flared at this very inconvenient time. I pulled on my jeans over my hastily thrown on panties, in a rush to get away from this possibly dangerous woman who was just staring at me bemusedly.

It wasn't that I was scared of her, my mind offered as I pulled on my shirt, fumbling with the buttons in my rush. I didn't actually feel any fear of the woman who I'd just spent the last several hours fucking. It was just that I was completely terrified of what she did and the complications it brought.

"Piper, wait," Alex spoke as she leant over to get her glasses, pushing them up her nose as she moved to get out of bed.

"No!" I raised my hand, stopping her movement immediately as she just stared at me. "No, just stay there. Its fine and I had a good time tonight but honestly? My boyfriend just dumped me a week ago and I'm really not into complications in my life right now. This can just be a perfect one night stand, which can exist in both our memories, but never, ever go any further than that, okay?"

I pulled on my boots, watching as Alex's shoulders seemed to slump in defeat as she continued to watch me. I knew that the rest of my belongings were scattered throughout the apartment, so I looked up at the dark haired woman and gave her a forced smile as I opened the door to her bedroom.

"It was nice to know you, Alex Vause," I said with a small smile, feeling surprisingly sad at this new turn of events. "I won't tell anyone about this so, please... don't send any hit men after me, okay?"

And then I was gone.

/

"A drug dealer," I repeated the words for the hundredth time as I spoke to my sleepy confidant. "She's a fucking drug dealer. She makes her living by importing drugs, I mean, isn't that something you tell someone before you fuck them?"

Sampson blinked his large dark eyes at me as I paced in his cage, having spent the last hour in there venting my thoughts. By the time I had left Alex's house and had gotten home, it was almost five am, and I decided to go into work early after a long, almost painfully hot shower. I listened with half an ear as the door to the clinic opened and closed, and familiar footsteps made their way to the back of the lab where I was standing.

"Hey, he looks better today!" Nicky's voice rang in my ears and I turned glaring eyes on my friend as she stopped just inside the cage. "And you... you look seriously pissed off, Chapman. What's up?"

"What's up?" I repeatedly the words slowly, watching as Nicky's eyes widened in surprise at the angry tone of my voice. "What's fucking up, you ask? You introduced me to a fucking drug dealer, that's what's up, Nichols!"

"Wha..." Nicky's jaw dropped in confusion, a frown marring her brow before her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh shit, you mean Vause?"

"How many drug dealers do you fucking know, Nicky?" I screeched at the crazy haired woman. "Of course I mean Alex!"

"Well, yeah, she's imports drugs," Nicky shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably as her eyes darted around the room. "It's no big deal and it's not like you can get in trouble for just meeting her, Chapman. I don't even remember telling you..."

Her words trailed off as we stared at each other and something must have registered in her brain, because her eyes got crazy wide and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Holy shit! Holy. Fucking. Shit."

"I met up with her while she was waiting for you and she ended up helping me install my TV!" I hissed fiercely, stepping towards the still comically gaping Nicky. "And then I drove her home and we ended up... you know... and then I asked her what she imports and I ended up high tailing it out of there like a fucking crazy woman. And now I know about the illegal shit she does and she's probably going to send a fucking assassin after me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Nicky held up her hands in peace as I stalked towards her. "Hold up, Chapman. I mean, you slept with Vause? Alex Vause?"

"Nicky!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air at my friends one track mind. "You're completely missing the point here."

"Look, Piper," Nicky chuckled finally, shaking her head and sending her blonde mane flying in every direction. "Alex is cool; she's not going to send a hit man after you just because you ran screaming from her bed. I mean, her ego is probably kind of bruised, but she'll be okay."

"Jesus Christ," I muttered, shaking my head before sitting down on one of the crates in Sampson's cage. I dropped my head into my hands, feeling a serious headache coming on as Nicky crossed to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Nicky, this is so not what I need right now."

"Well, I don't think you'll really have to worry about it," Nicky said, her tone dripping with amusement. "I mean, if you really did run out of there like you said, you guys probably won't run into each other again. Plus, Vause is hardly ever in the States for long; she's probably already on a plane to her next run, by now."

"I really just need to focus on work," I mumbled, staring at the lion cub who was attempting to scratch his nose with his large and uncoordinated paw. "Angus is just getting worse and worse, and I don't know what else to do."

"It'll be okay, Chapman," Nicky gently rubbed my back in sympathy. "You got your new TV, what I'm sure was a great lay and Sampson here looks fuckin' awesome. Everything else will work out, don't worry about it."

_Everything will work out, _I repeatedly the words in my head like a mantra. _What's meant to be will be._


	5. I Don't Date Drug Dealers

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Five**

"Fuck!"

I slammed the operating room doors closed behind me, blocking Jones's concerned face from view, along with the veterinary nurse. I ripped the face mask that I was wearing off, feeling as if I couldn't breathe with it on as I hyperventilated into the sink. I stared at my reflection in the metal surface, wondering why I was reacting so badly to losing one of my patients. Sweat had beaded on my forehead and my hands were shaking and it wasn't as if I'd never lost a patient before. Angus had been old and sometimes patches just didn't hold; I'd seen animals die that were a lot stronger and with smaller injuries.

So, why did I feel like my whole fucking world was ending?

"Fuck," I whispered, feeling the tears well up in my eyes as I pushed away from the sink. I pulled off my scrub cap, letting my hair fall around my face in disarray as I thought about what I could possibly say to Trisha, who I knew was waiting outside. "Fuck."

I quickly composed my face into a sympathetic mask, while running my fingers through my blonde hair in an attempt to order it. I wiped my face with a hand towel before opening the door to my clinic, where several of the zoo keepers had been waiting in silence as I operated. It reminded me briefly of the hospital, where families would wait for news of their loved ones, and while my patients weren't human, they were loved just as much as any friend or family member.

These people poured their entire lives into these animals; it wasn't just a job to them. This zoo was a second home to all of us and we were a family, human and beast. Most zoo keepers had connections with the animals under their care, and I knew that Trisha would be devastated to find out that she'd lost Angus.

"Hey," I managed a smile for my friends, who had stayed to offer support for Trisha when they heard that Angus was being taken into emergency surgery. Nicky and Lorna both bracketed the young blonde, who was watching me with hopeful eyes. Red stood a few feet away, watching with sharp eyes, sort of mother figure to these girls who didn't have much in the way of real family.

"How'd it go?" Nicky was the one to ask, and I wasn't surprised. I could already tell that she knew, her brown eyes sympathetic and sad as she stared at me, her hand resting comfortingly on Trisha's back. I wondered almost embarrassedly if they had heard my little outburst in the next room, but I pushed that thought aside as I focused my attention on Trisha.

"Angus's patch didn't hold," I started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "So, I went in to try and fix the problem, but the second surgery was too much on his body. He flat lined before I could apply the new patch, and we couldn't bring him back. I'm sorry, Trish."

"Ah, shit," Nicky murmured, wrapping her arm around Trisha's shoulders as the young zoo keeper wiped a hand over her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I thought as much, you know?" Trisha spoke, her voice cracking with emotion. "The rest of the chimps are all so down and I just knew. Fuck, Lou is going to be really upset."

Lou, Angus's brother, who was always usually at the older chimp's side and who had been quite depressed since his brother was admitted into the clinic. It wasn't unusual, as the chimpanzee community we had was mostly family members and therefore, very close. Chimps were known to mourn dead members of their family, often becoming withdrawn and even sometimes refusing food.

"We'll keep an eye on him," I said, to which Trisha only nodded. "I'm really sorry, Trisha."

I turned away from the women and made my way over to my desk, which was covered with papers and documents, along with a few treatment plans for my patients. I heard footsteps come up behind me and turned my head to catch Red's eye, giving her a weak smile as she patted me on the back.

"You did what you could," the older Russian woman spoke gruffly. "He's in a better place now."

"Yeah," I sighed, rubbing my face with my hand before starting to sort through the forms on my desk. "I just really thought that he'd pull through this."

"It was his time," Red said simply, giving me a gentle pat on the back. "It's late. How about we all go to the cafe and I'll give you some of Miss Claudette's coconut cake, hm? Fresh from this morning."

"You still got that scotch hidden under the counter, Ma?" Nicky asked from her spot beside Trisha. "I think you should pull it out."

"For an occasion like this, yes. But if anyone else finds out, I know who's got the big mouth, Nicky."

/

After three glasses of single malt scotch, which had me almost falling off my chair in the Bronx Zoo Cafe, I had decided to walk the short distance back to my apartment. Before long, I was sitting on my couch in front of my new ninety inch television screen, which I'd hardly had a chance to try out over the past week since it had been installed. Dressed in a white tank top and black briefs, I got comfortable before switching on the TV and grinning into my glass of wine as Meredith Grey's face came onto the screen.

"You really can see every fucking pore," I murmured, taking a sip of my drink before sitting back to watch the rest of the episode. Meredith and Christina were half way through having a moment when someone knocked on my door and I groaned, pausing the show with a frustrated huff.

"It's almost midnight," I whispered fiercely as I placed my wine glass on the coffee table and made my way to the door. "Who the fuck..."

I looked through the peep hole and felt my heart stop in my chest as I took in the tall figure standing patiently outside my door. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a pair of even tighter black jeans and those goddamn biker boots that hugged her perfect calves. What the fuck is she doing here? I thought to myself as I studied the raven haired woman

I watched in silence as Alex raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow after several moments of waiting, tilting her head to look up at the peep hole with her sparkling gray eyes; as if she knew that I was standing there, staring back at her through the peep hole like some giant idiot.

Which I was, but she couldn't possibly know that.

"Piper," her voice sounded faintly amused as she spoke through the door, with that infuriating smirk on her stupid, perfect lips. "Can you just open the door? I know you're there, I can hear you breathing, you creep."

_Fuck._

That cocky smirk grew when I opened the door only moments later, making a crack big enough to fit my head through as I glared at the raven haired woman, trying to appear intimidating and failing if Alex's grin was anything to go by. "What do you want, Alex?"

"What do I want?" Alex mused with a wicked grin as she tapped her chin with one long slender finger in mock thoughtfulness. "Well, I really want to fuck you again, and hear you make those little noises you do when you're about to come, but," she quickly slid her foot into the small opening as I moved to slam the door in her face. "If that's not a possibility right now, then I'd really just like the chance to talk you into it." I pressed the door harder against her foot, producing a wince from Alex. "Or to just talk."

"Why?" I remained suspicious, pushing my weight against the door and knowing that it must have been causing her pain, but figuring that the brunette deserved it. "I already told you that I'm not going to say anything to anyone. I mean, I _did _tell Nicky, but she already knew, so..."

"That's not what I want to talk to you about. Not exactly, anyway," Alex gave me her most charming smile. "Would you just let me in? Someone's going to walk past soon and I'll probably get carted off to jail for trespassing or some shit."

"Not like you wouldn't deserve it," I muttered but I stepped away from the door and opened it further to let Alex inside, studiously ignoring the triumphant look on her face. It was only when her eyes were raking hotly over my body that I realized what I was wearing, and felt a blush burn my cheeks.

"Are those your pajama's?" Alex's voice was part amusement, part pure lust. "I like it."

"I sleep naked," I snapped, and almost regretted the words instantly as Alex's gray eyes begun to burn, a look I had already seen once and which had ended with me screaming the raven haired woman's name. I found myself half hoping that this would turn out the same way and slapped myself mentally. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I like you," the words were spoken bluntly and straight out of the blue, in what I had found was Alex's usual style in the short time that I'd known her. I figured that she liked to keep people off balance, but I kept my face a neutral mask, hiding my surprise to avoid giving her that satisfaction. "I'm not here to give you some bullshit apology or an offer of friendship, because honestly, I liked fucking you way too much for that. I would really like to keep on fucking you, so, I want you to tell me what I have to do to make that possible."

The indifferent mask was hard to maintain at this point, but I somehow managed as I stared at Alex with deliberately unaffected eyes. My brain was in complete chaos with this new information and I fought to straighten my thoughts out as my body started to respond to Alex's words. I settled on a distraction while I tried to figure out how I felt about Alex's offer, finding myself unfortunately still curious about this unpredictable woman. "Nicky said that you would already be on your next run by now, so why are you still here?"

"I just finished a three month business trip to Indonesia, so I don't need to be anywhere for a while," Alex answered honestly with a shrug, her body having relaxed once she realized that I wasn't going to immediately kick her out. "New York is my home base, and when I'm not needed elsewhere then I'm here, working from home."

I wondered how she could be so casual when discussing her job, as if importing drugs internationally was a normal occurrence. "You're a drug dealer," I said slowly, disapproval heavy in my tone. "I'm not okay with that."

"I get that," Alex shrugged again, leaning back against the wall as she stared at me with an unreadable expression. "But it's my job and it's not changing anytime soon. I'm not here asking for your hand in marriage, Piper, and if you don't want to know about my work, then I won't say anything. I don't know why, but I like you; I liked spending time with you and I would like to continue spending time with you. That's all I want."

"I don't date drug dealers," I said, attempting to appear unaffected by her words, even as I felt my heart pounding against my ribcage. And seriously, who turned up the thermostat? I felt my cheeks flush as Alex smiled at me rakishly.

"I'm not asking for a date. I would like to spend some time with you before and after I fuck you, but it's not entirely necessary," there was pure confidence in that grin and I found myself wanting to slap it from her face but I resisted the urge. Barely. "It's up to you, Pipes. I can sit down and watch whatever it is playing on that beautiful TV that I helped install, or we can take this straight to the bedroom?"

"You're an asshole," I said, but a smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Fuck, the force was strong with this one. "And I really don't like you."

"I know," the smile was wider now and Alex's eyes were twinkling behind her glasses. "But give me time and that will change. Now, are you going to tell me who the Asian chick is, or can I start taking off your clothes?"

/

I woke up leisurely, my face pressed into my pillow and my body feeling pleasantly sore but very well rested. I was immediately aware of a gentle weight across my back and I turned my head to stare at the woman sleeping beside me, whose pale arm was slung over my waist. Alex's face was relaxed in sleep, and half covered by a curtain of dark hair that stood out against my white sheets. I had half expected her to be gone when I woke up, since Alex didn't exactly seem like the type of person to endure the morning after, despite her words to me last night.

I had been surprised to find last night that I actually enjoyed Alex's company, once I forgot about her job details and after finishing two bottles of wine, though I had refused to admit it, even in those last moments before sleep had taken us.

_"I still don't like you," I breathed, my chest rising and falling heavily as I fought to catch my breath. Alex rolled off of me with a husky chuckle, the back of her hand dragging along my stomach as she relaxed into the mattress beside me. I turned my head to look at her, acknowledging how beautiful she looked with her cheeks flushed and her lips still moist._

_"Liar," Alex's smile was contagious as she leant in to kiss me. "You think I'm charming."_

_"I think you're arrogant," I mumbled against her lips, unfortunately quite charmed as I felt her smile into our kisses. _

_"I think you like me, and my arrogance."_

_"Now, you're just delusional."_

"Stop staring," Alex's husky voice startled me from my pleasant memory and my eyes refocused to find the brunette gazing at me with sleepy eyes and that irritating, knowing smile.

"I'm not," I snorted indignantly, as I remembered that while Alex was indeed charming, she was also infuriatingly annoying. "I'm just wondering why you're still here."

"Ouch," Alex feigned a mock hurt expression. "I had to watch three episodes of that stupid show last night before I got you drunk enough to fuck you; the least you can do is let me sleep in."

"You're stupid," was my amazing comeback and I grimaced as soon as the words left my mouth. It was too early still for banter and I ignored Alex's bark of laughter as I rolled away from her warm body. I stretched out on the bed, the sheets falling down to my naked hips and I moaned in appreciation when my bones popped back into place. Sighing in contentment, I turned my head to face Alex and felt my eyes widen at the look of hunger in her eyes as she stared back at me.

"Don't even try, Lurch," I couldn't help but chuckle as I rolled out of bed, narrowly avoiding Alex's outstretched hands and grinning at her groan of frustration. "I have to go to work. Don't you have a shady bar or dark alley to be skulking in?"

"Nope, I'm a free agent today," Alex snuggled further into my bed and watched me as I slipped into a pair of jeans. "I might get a few calls, but that's about it. Do you want me to walk you to work?"

"Nope," I buttoned up my shirt and risked a glance in the mirror, running my fingers through my hair to order it before turning back to Alex. "And if you're planning on staying there, don't answer any of your work calls; I don't want the cops tracing your cell back to this house."

"Seriously?" The brunette laughed, her eyes sparkling as she watched me pick up my bag and throw it over my shoulder. "Where do these ideas of yours come from? Hit men and tracing phone calls? You watch too many movies."

"Shut up and be gone when I get home," I couldn't help but smile at Alex before turning and leaving the room. I picked up my cell from the couch, cringing at the amount of messages I had received before making my way to the door.

"What?" I heard Alex call from the bedroom. "No kiss goodbye?"

"Do I look like your girlfriend?" I called back, sifting through my received text messages and groaning at the text from Polly, confirming my attendance at her house tonight to discuss wedding plans and asking if I was bringing anyone.

I looked up briefly towards the open bedroom door, still able to hear Alex's quiet chuckles from her place in my bed and I let my imagination drift before quickly shaking my head. I closed the apartment door behind me as I replied to Polly's text message, stating that I would be there and that I would be alone.

Alex wasn't girlfriend material anyway.


	6. Grand Plans

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Six**

"Hi, Piper."

"Hey, Larry," I managed a weak smile for Pete's dorky friend and best man before squeezing past him into the dining room, where my best friend was currently setting the table. I rolled my eyes at Larry's mournful sigh when he was once again ignored and took a pile of plates from Polly's hands.

"Thanks," Polly smirked at my exasperated look, her eyes darting over my shoulder to look at Larry's forlorn expression as she lowered her voice. "You could at least _try _and be nice to him, P, considering that he's stepping in for your dick ex-boyfriend on such short notice."

"It's not my fault that Michael decided to ditch me and go to Paris alone, three weeks before your wedding," I said as indignantly as possible while keeping my voice at a whisper. "And I'm not, not being nice. I've had a bad week and I'm in no mood to be discussing Larry's latest column in some shitty magazine."

"You hardly acknowledge that the poor guy exists," Polly scoffed, her eyebrows waggling as her gaze dropped to my throat. "And from the looks of it, your week hasn't been _that _bad."

I stifled a groan, as the stupid hickey on my neck was noticed for the twentieth time this day. The first person who had noticed had been Nicky, whose brown eyes had gotten so wide when she stepped into my clinic this morning to check on Sampson that I thought they'd fall out of her head. My veterinary nurse, Jones, and eight of the other zoo keepers had also noticed, giving me sly smiles and making dirty comments throughout the day, to my embarrassment. I knew that I was screwed when my day was finally over, and Lorna just managed to catch me as I was leaving the zoo, her eyes sparkling with delight when they saw the mark.

I was honestly scared to show my face at work on Monday; since I was sure the whole zoo staff, along with the rest of my friends, would know by then, thanks to Lorna's big mouth.

"You didn't tell me that you were seeing someone," Polly continued, sounding mildly insulted. "And how did you manage to meet someone in the eight day's that you've been single, anyway?"

"It wasn't worth telling," I answered vaguely with a shrug. "And it probably won't happen again, because she's an asshole anyway."

"_She?_" The annoyed frown on Polly's face turned into a giant, delighted grin. "So, you took my advice and finally went back down south to cleanse your palate?"

"Something like that," I smirked, acknowledging that my palate had indeed been cleansed after my two separate nights with Alex Vause and her magic hands and orgasmic mouth. Michael had hardly entered my thoughts since our first encounter, and when he did, I was more angry than upset over him leaving. I had realized that while I had loved Michael, those feelings had started to fade over the last year, since we hardly saw each other with our busy schedules and our lack of common interests became more noticeable, creating a distance between us.

I'd been more bothered by the way he dumped me and the lost opportunity of Paris than I had been with him actually being gone. Not to mention the fact that he took my TV with him.

Asshole.

But that had been replaced with something bigger and better, and since I buried myself in work and in Alex Vause, I actually found myself happier now that he was gone. It was kind of invigorating to be alone after the last six years of constantly having to make choices that would not only affect me but someone else too. I had been offered several amazing different programs once I had returned from my trip to Indonesia and Africa, but had settled on the job offer from the Bronx Zoo, since it was in New York, where Michael's work had been based at the time. Not that I regretted my decision, because I loved my job and the friends that I had made, but I had wondered on occasion what my life had been like if I had taken the job in Australia or continued the program back in Africa.

"Anyway," I was determined to change the subject as I saw more questions forming on the tip of Polly's tongue. "Are you excited?"

"About what?" A frown formed on Polly's face at the sudden change of subject.

"The wedding, you idiot; you know, the one that you're going to be in, in less than two weeks' time?"

"Oh!" Polly laughed as the rest of the dinner guest begun to file into the room, along with Pete who was skillfully carrying several plates piled high with food. "Well, of course! I'm sort of worried about the seating though, because I placed my Aunt Judy at the same table as my Dad and she kind of wants to gouge out his eyes after that whole piano incident."

"The man did unlatch that piano from the back of the truck without anyone there to catch it, darling," Pete offered as he placed the plates on the table. "The thing rolled right off and crushed the whole bonnet and windshield of Judy's new BMW."

"How was he supposed to know that it had wheels?" Polly threw her hands up in the air. "It was an accident and it's not like she doesn't have insurance."

"I don't know if the insurance covers a piano landing on the car," I murmured, pulling my vibrating phone out of my pocket and frowning at the received text message.

**Unknown:**

**Your apartment building walls are boring. Are you coming home tonight?**

I raised my eyebrow in surprise, wondering who could possibly be looking at my apartment building walls and quickly texted back under the table.

**Piper:**

**Who is this, and why are you staring at the walls in my apartment building?**

I dropped the phone in my lap, listening to the discussion going on at the table with half an ear as Pete piled food onto my plate. It was barely a minute later when I felt my phone vibrate in my lap, and I quickly scanned the message.

**Unknown:**

**It's Alex, and I'm staring at the wall because I knocked and you didn't answer, so I decided to wait until you got home. But I got bored, so I got your number from Nichols. I hope you're not on a date, 'cause there is no room on your bed for three of us.**

I smirked as I saved Alex's number on my cell, wondering how to reply to her message. I looked up in surprise when I felt a nudge in my ribs and smiled at Polly who was looking at me with a strange expression. "Who are you texting beneath my table?"

"No one," I said quickly; too quickly if Polly's expression was anything to go by. A smirk plastered itself on her lips as she not so subtly tried to catch a peek at my phone screen.

"It's the hickey girl, isn't it?" Polly's grin was as devilish as I've ever seen it. "Are you sexting her?"

"No!" I said loudly, clearing my throat and smiling when the rest of the table turned surprised eyes on me. I glared at my best friend as Polly chucked and lowered my voice so that I couldn't be heard once conversation started up again. "Like I said, it only happened twice and it's not going to happen again."

"_Twice?_" I barely heard Polly's whispered exclamation as I began to reply to Alex's text, a small smirk pulling at the corner of my lips.

**Piper:**

**So what if I am? You probably shouldn't be there when I get home, just in case she wants to come in for a night cap.**

_That should bruise her giant ego, _I thought with a small grin, ignoring Polly's stare as I began to eat my dinner. After ten minutes went by without a reply from the raven haired woman, I wondered maybe if I'd been a little bit too mean, but quickly shook the thought from my head. Alex and I had slept together twice, and she had made it clear that it wasn't anything more than that, as had I. I was just about to comment on something Pete said when my phone vibrated in my lap, causing an unintentional smile to spread across my face.

**Alex: **

**That's a shame. I had such grand plans for tonight. **

I bit my lip, beginning to wonder if I'd made a mistake but shook that thought from my head as well, and quickly replied before placing my phone back in my pocket.

**Piper:**

**Enjoy the cold shower.**

If anyone asked me what was spoken about at the dinner table that night, I wouldn't know the answer; my mind was too focused on thoughts of Alex and her grand plans.

/

The weekend passed quickly, with most of my time spent at home or at Polly's house, discussing last minute wedding plans and being constantly pestered about my latest fling. I hadn't heard from Alex since dinner on Friday night, but I hardly thought about it, having been too busy thinking about Michael as I packed up the rest of his things before sending them to his mother's house.

One, one thousand piece suit puzzle included.

It felt good to have the reminders of our relationship gone from my apartment, I thought as I closed the apartment door behind me on Monday morning. I had been getting thoroughly sick of seeing the picture of us together every time I left the flat, and packing everything into a box had felt like closure in a way, as if reminding me that it was well and truly over.

I even felt too good to acknowledge the meaning behind the sly grins from the zoo workers as I entered the Bronx, letting me know that Lorna had indeed gotten word out about my mysterious rendezvous. I entered my clinic and smiled when I traded my bag for the lead and collar that waiting on my desk. It had been almost two weeks now since Sampson the lion cub had been admitted into the clinic after being attacked by a full grown male lion when he was only ten weeks old. And while he wasn't ready to go back into the lion exhibit yet, he now needed to start being exercised daily and his cage was too small for that.

"Hello, little man," I grinned at Sampson as I knelt down beside him, avoiding his playful paws as I checked his wounds which showed no sign of infection and were healing nicely. I rubbed his belly as he rolled onto his back, grinning as he grabbed my hand between his paws and chewed on my thumb. I slipped on his collar with my free hand and attached the lead before leaving the cage and the clinic, with an amiable walking companion slinking at my heels.

It didn't take long until we were noticed, surprising the couples and families that had come to the zoo this early morning. Children shrieked with delight as parents laughed and I stopped several times to let the children pat Sam and take photos. It wasn't often that the zoo animals were walked around the grounds during opening hours, and Sampson didn't seem any worse for wear with all the attention he was getting.

"Hey!" Nicky caught us by the African lion enclosure and leant down to rub Sam's ears. "Look at you, strutting your stuff in front of all the girls, Sam. He's lookin' good!"

"I don't know whose loving it more, him or the kids," I responded with a chuckle.

"I bet," Nicky grinned. "I was actually about to come looking for you. It seems like we're going to have even more babies. It looks like Flake is having her cubs at the moment, and apparently the otters had a couple of pups over the weekend too."

"I didn't even know any of the otters were expecting," I said with a snort, shaking my head. "I'm glad to hear about Flake though."

Flake, one of the zoo's polar bears, who had been unlucky in the past with several phantom pregnancies and a still born. We had been expecting her to give birth at any moment over the last week and I was looking forward to inspecting the cubs.

"They'll be cute, that's for sure," Nicky's words trailed off as she looked past my shoulder, a grin forming on her lips. "Well, well, well, who knew that Alex Vause had an interest in animals?"

I spun around at Nicky's words, my eyes going wide as I instantly saw Alex indeed walking up behind me, that ever present smirk on her lips. "I admit it is a new development, Nichols."

"What are you doing here?" The words blurted from my mouth without my consent as I continued to stare at Alex in shock. The raven haired woman raised an eyebrow at my form of greeting, though the smile on her lips didn't falter.

"I had a sudden urge this morning to go to the zoo. I've lived in this city for years and I've never even been." Alex shrugged, as her eyes slipped past me and widened upon seeing what was attached to the lead I was still holding. "Is that a fucking lion?"

"Obviously someone never went to college," Nicky chuckled as Alex knelt down at my side, tentatively holding her palm out to Sampson, who was watching her curiously. The lion cub almost instantly rubbed his face against Alex's hand, much like a domestic cat, and I couldn't help but be completely charmed by the grin that overtook Alex's face.

"Fuck," Alex's chuckle was part disbelief, part complete awe as she rubbed Sam's tufted ear. Nicky and I shared a smile as we watched, until the moment was ruined by Lorna skidding around the corner, wide eyed and obviously in the middle of a full blown panic attack.

"Chapman!" She called as she ran over, pausing briefly to eye the still awestruck Alex before turning to me. "Flake is having some problems with the second cub and we think it might be stuck."

"Shit," I muttered, quickly pushing Sampson's lead into Nicky's hand before taking off at a run towards the polar bear enclosure. I pushed past the crowds of people visiting the zoo before slipping through a door that lead to the large area behind the enclosure where the polar bears usually rested. Flake had been put in a large metal cage out the back, with straw and blankets covering the ground and I could instantly see that she was in distress and extremely exhausted.

"What happened?" I asked Jared, one of the zoo keepers that took care of the polar bears.

"I'm not entirely sure," Jared sighed, his dark brown eyes fixed firmly on the female bear. "It took her a long time to give birth to the first cub and I think she just got too tired. It's like she's given up."

Unlike treating a pregnant human, it wasn't as if we could just continue to encourage the bear until she finally gave birth. Getting close enough to Flake to help her would be near impossible, as a bear in pain was not something you wanted to be in swiping distance of, but I didn't want to dart her, because the drug didn't take effect instantaneously and it would stress Flake and cause even more complications.

"Fuck," I sighed, before grabbing a pair of gloves that were on a desk nearby. I quickly pulled them on, getting a strange look from Jared.

"Are you going in there?" He asked with a frown and I nodded.

"There's no other way. The cub is probably in the wrong position and I have to at least try and help her out."

I opened the cage door and slowly walked towards the exhausted polar bear, who watched me warily with tired, dark eyes. While Flake was used to humans and even quite close with some of the staff, it didn't stop her from being any less dangerous if approached when exhausted and angry. I took comfort from the fact that she didn't move a muscle as I advanced closer, even when I was standing right beside where she lay, panting on the straw covered floor with one of her paws wrapped protectively around a tiny polar bear cub, which couldn't have been more than twenty centimeters long.

"Hey, Flake." I greeted the bear with a half-smile, acutely aware of how close I was to Flake's other giant paw, with its skin tearing claws. I slowly, so slowly, knelt on the straw covered floor and extended my hand forward, subconsciously aware of hearing a soft 'what the fuck' from somewhere behind me as I reached in to feel where the second cub was positioned. Flake let out a soft growl, but didn't move as I closed my eyes, reaching until I felt my hand touch soft, wet fur. With infinitely gentle fingers, I carefully checked the second cub for a pulse and was instantly grateful when I felt a heartbeat within its tiny chest, beating strongly against my fingertips. The second cub was a bit bigger than the first, and had somehow turned sideways which was why Flake had been having so much difficulty.

It was actually lucky that Flake had given up, considering the angle of the cub's head, because if she had pushed too hard, the neck would have probably snapped. With cautious fingers, I slowly maneuvered the cub until it was head first, before slowly and carefully pulling it free. I quickly grabbed its tiny body with both hands, hardly hearing the quiet applause behind me as I grinned at the cub, which was now feebly moving its tiny paws.

After inspecting the cub for any problems or defects, I carefully laid it down with its mother, who issued a soft rumble before beginning to clean the baby's bloody fur. After a quick check of the first cub, I stood and backed out of the cage, to instantly be clapped on the back by Jared and several of the other zoo keepers. It was only when I was removing my gloves that I noticed that Nicky and Alex had followed me to the polar bear enclosure and I instantly snapped back to reality.

"Fuck, Chapman," Nicky, who was still holding Sampson's lead, laughed at she pat me on the back. "That was a job well fucking done; unconventional but fucking brave."

"That was the damndest thing I've ever seen," Alex agreed wholeheartedly, even more awestruck than before if it was possible. "Who knew when I woke up today that I'd get to play with a lion cub and watch a polar bear birth? I think I could get to like this animal thing."

_I think I could get to like this Alex, where arrogance and sarcasm is nowhere in sight, _I thought to myself as I followed the two women from the polar bear enclosure, my mind pondering this different side of Alex Vause, that I never would have thought existed in a million years.


	7. Give It A Chance

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Seven**

"I still can't believe you just stuck your hand up a polar bear's p-"

"Alex," I hissed, forcing a smile at the group of young children we were walking past, who were gazing in awe at the lion cub that was walking at my side. I was currently having mixed emotions over the day; confusion over Alex showing up at my work, annoyance that Nicky had not so subtly left me alone with the woman who was meant to be _her _friend and frustrated by the fact I was kind of happy about both the surprise visit and the alone time.

Alex threw me an amused smirk before continuing to sing my praises. "Seriously though, this is what you do all the time? Birth wild animals and walk around the zoo with lion cubs on leads? It's fucking amazing."

"Not exactly," I shrugged modestly as I held open the door to the currently empty and quiet clinic. "I don't usually have to help the animals give birth; only when they're having problems. And this is the first day that I've taken Sam out; you just picked an exciting day to visit." Which led me back to my original question before the said excitement. "And just why are you here, Alex?"

"I told you," Alex smirked as she followed me to Sampson's cage, where I took the lion off his lead and let him collapse with an exhausted sigh on the floor. "I haven't been here before and thought it was about time that I did."

"Bullshit," I said bluntly as I closed Sampson's cage and turned to look at Alex with my arms crossed over my chest. I held Alex's gaze, watching as her smirk faltered momentarily before she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, so I wanted to see you, what's the wrong with that?" Alex chuckled as she took a seat on my one of my work benches. "I thought I could come in and buy you lunch."

I frowned at the confident, sexy smile on the other woman's face, not moving an inch from my original crossed arms pose as I stared at her. God, how could Alex not see what was wrong with everything she just said? This was just supposed to be something casual and fun; there weren't supposed to be surprise work visits and shared lunches.

Maybe I had made the wrong choice in choosing to sleep with Alex again; which was a damn shame, because I almost wanted to overlook Alex's obvious interest in something more than sex, because she was just that fucking good in bed.

_Such a waste_, I thought to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair, contemplating how I could end this now without seeming like a cold, heartless bitch. It wasn't that I was a horrible person, I knew that for a fact, but I really wasn't interested in anything with anyone right now. Someone to cleanse my palate and to warm my bed had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now it was beginning to backfire in my face.

"They can hear your thoughts in Cambodia, you know?" Alex's voice startled me from my thoughts and I looked up to see that annoying, sexy, amused smirk that always graced her lips. "Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?"

"Alex-" I started to speak, only to be cut off by the raven haired woman.

"Don't," Alex held up a hand, the smile never leaving her lips, stopping my speech before I'd even started speaking. "Because I promise that you'll regret it when you think about me naked later, and I'm not there to lick your pussy."

"This was supposed to be fun and easy," my voice was on the edge of being a whine, which disgusted me but I couldn't help it in my frustrated state. "You're not supposed to show up at my work or text me before midnight and you're definitely not supposed to want to take me out to lunch."

"What?" The word is spoken in a tone half amusement and half disbelief. "Piper, I told you that I wanted to spend time with you."

"I thought you were just saying that to get into my pants," I sighed, sitting down on the edge of my desk and dropping my head into my hands at this confusing and unfortunate mess. "You said that spending time together before and after sex wasn't necessary."

"Well, it's not," A small frown now marred Alex's perfect face as she stared at me. "Is that what you want? Just the sex? Not even friends with benefits?"

I looked up from the floor and straight into her eyes and she must have seen something in my gaze, because she chuckled without any humor and shook her head. I noticed the brief flash of hurt that flitted across the gorgeous woman's face and instantly felt guilty. "Look, Alex-"

"Don't," Alex cut me off once again, forcing a smile. "Seriously, it's fine. I'm perfectly okay with being a sex toy to help you get over your ex-boyfriend; I just didn't think that you were that kind of girl."

Despite the smile on her lips, there was a certain coldness in Alex's voice that I hadn't heard in any of our previous encounters and I was suddenly indignant. My well known, hair trigger temper instantly flared to life, because who the fuck did Alex think she was? It hadn't been me that chased after Alex, luring her into my bed like a spider with an unsuspecting fly. _She _came to _me, _with her promises of unbelievable sex with no strings attached, and now she was acting like I was the one in the wrong, as if I had been encouraging her, forcing her to show up at my house after midnight; that it was _me_ that had convinced _her_ that continuing to sleep together would be a good idea.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Unlike Michael or anyone else who knew me well enough, Alex didn't realize the monster that she had just released. Anyone else would be backtracking or attempting to apologize upon hearing those five words from my mouth, in an attempt to divert the storm of profanities and insults that would surely spout from my mouth moments later. But Alex didn't know me and she couldn't read the signs, which is why she continued to speak when she should have just backed down.

"All I wanted to do was come by and say hello and maybe grab some food with you, and you make it sound like the worst thing in the fucking world?" Alex scoffed, shaking her head as she glared at me. "Do you actually detest me so much that you can't even sit down for a meal with me? I mean, I heard you when you said you didn't like me, Piper, but I thought that the three orgasms I gave you would tone that down at least a little bit."

"You're such a horse's ass," I growled, standing from my seat and grabbing my bag with angry movements. "Seriously, how egotistical are you? The fact that you're good in bed doesn't change the fact that you're a fucking drug dealer, Alex."

"I'm a horse's ass?" Alex asked in disbelief, also rising from her seat.

"Yeah, a horse's ass, not to mention an arrogant, manipulative bitch," I hissed, throwing my bag over my shoulder as I readied myself to leave. "You're the one that came to me, Alex, even after the first time we slept together, when I specifically stated that I didn't want to take it any further. You came to my house after midnight, and spoke to me like I was a booty call that didn't even deserve the obligatory phone call first, and you expect me to actually like you? Fuck you."

And with that, I turned on my heel and angrily strode out of the clinic, leaving an open mouthed Alex staring after me.

/

After my spat with Alex, I walked quickly to the bar that was situated a few blocks away from The Bronx, coincidentally right next door to the restaurant that Michael had dumped me in. I sat down heavily on one of the stalls in front of the counter, dropping my bag on the floor and ordered a margarita, which had just enough tequila in it to calm me down, but not enough to get me tipsy as I planned on going back to work once I was sure that Alex had left.

My temper was legendary, but it usually fizzled out quickly and while I was still angry, I was not as infuriated as I had been when I had been standing in front of the dark haired woman as she insinuated that I was just using her for sex. Her accusation was completely correct but that didn't give her the right to speak to me the way she did. While I had been a little bit heartless, I hadn't actually done anything wrong. I'd given Alex exactly what she had asked for, until it became apparent that she wanted more and I couldn't help the fact that I didn't want the same thing. Alex was a drug dealer, with an arrogant, free faller attitude that I just couldn't get on board with.

And the worst part was that I _did _actually like Alex.

I hadn't intended on hurting her feelings, though I wasn't sure if it was her feelings I bruised or her ego. I knew that my reaction had surprised her, but I didn't realize that my lack of feelings would upset her like it had. Alex seemed like a one night stand kind of woman, but I should have known by now not to judge a book by its cover. She looked like a Dr Seuss book on the outside, fun and easy, when in reality, she was a five hundred page novel, with twists and turns, complications and just completely unexpected. I imagined that she was one of the books that you just couldn't put down once you started, but I had even bothered to open to the first page and so I was immune to her lure.

I was halfway through my margarita when someone leant against the bar beside me, with familiar pale forearms resting on top of the counter. "Isn't it a little too early for a margarita?"

I didn't even look at Alex; I just traced the top of the counter with one finger, studying a whorl in the wood. "Isn't it a little too soon to come groveling?"

Her chuckle was smooth like honey, and I barely resisted the urge to look into those gray eyes I could feel watching me. "I don't grovel, kid."

"Then why are you here?" I finally turned my head to look at her, some of the anger I still felt tinging my words.

"Because while I don't grovel, I do know when I've fucked up and I also know when to apologize, though I'd rather not," Alex's gray eyes were sincere as she gazed at me, the infuriating smirk that usually graced her perfect lips surprisingly absent. "Can we just try this again? Start from scratch and forget everything that's happened so far, especially in the last few hours?"

I considered Alex's proposal in silence, tracing the lip of my glass with my finger as I thought. If I was completely honest with myself, I enjoyed Alex's company, more than I wanted to admit, but was her company worth my discomfort over her job and her sarcastic attitude? I realized that everyone had to make their money somehow, but I was a healer and I couldn't condone the selling of drugs. Marijuana was one thing, but Alex worked for an international drug cartel, sewing heroin into the lining of her mules suitcases, Nicky had told me. She lived a life of luxury, travelling the world first class, seeing new things and meeting new people every day, with an amazing apartment to come home to. But it didn't change the fact that her job helped ruin the lives of hundreds and thousands of people, and the lives of their families.

Did that make Alex a horrible person? Kind of, I thought, but it didn't change the fact that I liked her anyway.

Fuck.

"What do you want from me?" I asked suddenly, turning my head to look intently into Alex's eyes. "No bullshit, just blunt honesty; what do you want?"

Alex's frowned, adjusting her glasses as she thought before shrugging her shoulders. "I already told you, Piper; I want to spend time with you. I want to take you to lunch and discuss poetry written by horny old men and I want to fuck you at night when you get home from work and again when we wake up in the morning."

"That sounds awfully like a relationship."

"I guess it does," Alex mused almost to herself, as if only realizing it now for the first time. A smile tugged at the corner of her full lips before she shrugged again. "All my cards are on the table, Pipes. Now, the real question is what the fuck do you want?"

Now, that really was the question of the day, I thought to myself with a sigh. I glanced at Alex's face, her beautiful, frustrating face and found her watching me, just waiting, much like she had the first time we slept together after she'd told me what she did for a living. There was no sarcastic curving of her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, no irritating smirk on her lips, just a quiet seriousness that I felt breaking down the protective walls that I'd built around my heart.

_She works for an international drug cartel. Fuck._

I groaned silently, downing the last of my margarita before spinning around on my seat to face Alex, narrowing my eyes at the dark haired woman. "Okay, you have one chance, Vause. You can take me to lunch and if I still think that you're an egotistical asshole by the end of it, then that's it, okay?"

Alex's bright, brilliant smile almost made my decision worth it.

"Deal."


	8. The Spider's Web

_AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a little while since I've updated a few of my stories, because I've been doing some pretty serious shifts at work, plus, I've recently got caught up in reading the Game of Thrones books, and like Alex, it's just a novel you can't put down once you've started. Hopefully the rest of my stories will have been updated by the end of the week and hopefully I'll finish these books by then too, 'cause they're killing me. Anyway, I hadn't planned for this chapter to go this way, but it serves my purpose and will make you guys happy. Enjoy and reveiw!_

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Eight**

I closed my apartment door behind me and immediately threw my bag on the table, shaking my head in disbelief. I could have never foreseen the surprises that this day had in store for me when I woke up this morning, from birthing a polar bear cub to getting in a spat with Alex and then going to lunch with a woman that worked for an international drug cartel. The most surprising, or not surprising thing, I admitted in the safety of my own mind where no hot, arrogant lesbians could hear me, was that I had actually enjoyed myself. Alex had been charming as usual, with her normal sarcastic humor, but there had been something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on as we talked more about my job, and other meaningless subjects. I didn't find her sarcastic comments as annoying as usual and her smirk didn't irritate me as much as before. It drove me crazy, but in a good way and I had agreed that I would see her again after our little date, much to Alex's delight.

"_You like me," she had teased as we left the zoo's café. "I told you that you would, if you gave it some time and now you can admit that I'm always right."_

I in turn had admitted that she was an arrogant jerk, but my smile had softened the insult.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, wondering if I would have time for a shower before my guest would show up and figured that twenty minutes would be more than enough time. Upon leaving the zoo, Alex had invited herself over to my house with the promise of a good bottle of wine and a feigned interest in watching more Grey's Anatomy. I had gotten home almost two hours late, after Nicky had cornered me in the clinic and drilled me with questions over my lunch date, which she had found out about from Red, before ending the conversation with a surprisingly concerned warning that I never expected from my usually tough as nails friend.

_"Just... be careful, okay?" Nicky had said as we left the zoo together, her hand landing briefly on my arm. "I like Vause, she's good people, but she is what she is, you know? I don't want to see anything happen to you if something were to go wrong. Use that college brain of yours and just watch yourself, Chapman; I have lion cubs countin' on ya."_

After assuring the crazy haired zoo keeper that I would indeed be careful, we had gone our separate ways, though my mind had still been stuck on what Nicky had said. I understood her concern, as it was for the same reason I hadn't wanted to get involved with Alex in the first place, but the woman had a magnetic pull to her and I could hardly resist, especially after our enlightening conversation in the bar and our lunch date.

I sighed as I turned on the water in the shower, stripping off my clothes before stepping under the deliciously hot water. After spending almost a year in Africa, all those years ago, I had come to appreciate a nice hot shower and never took the opportunity for granted. While the year and a half long trip to Indonesia and Africa had been amazing and enlightening, not to mention fun, it had come at a price. There had been no fancy hotels or luxurious beds to sleep in, and I had been lucky if I had gotten a small cot on the floor at the end of the day, after washing with a cool bucket of water. I had been brought up in a family that gave me the best of everything and I had been completely unprepared for the poverty and living arrangements in the small villages I had stayed in, but I had been grateful for it too. Looking back, I could see how stuck up I had been before I left and I had come back a different woman, who had seen amazing and horrible things, and I believed that it changed me for the better.

I couldn't help but wondered if that's when Michael's interest started to wan, all those years ago. I'd left New York a debutant, from a high class family and had returned a woman that he hardly recognized, who was even more invested in her job than before, leaving little time for him.

A knock on my front door interrupted my musings and I groaned, only having just finished washing my hair. I quickly turned off the taps, gazing wistfully at the shower as I promised to return once I made sure Alex was comfortable on the couch before grabbing a towel and making my way to the front door. I made sure that I was properly covered before opening the door, more amused than anything as Alex's eyes instantly raked over my body and an appreciative smile tilted her lips.

"Every time I come over here, you're wearing less and less," Alex observed with a grin as I moved aside to let her into the apartment. "If this keeps up, hopefully you'll be naked next time."

"Who said anything about a next time?" I shot back, though my smile reassured her that I was joking. "I thought I knocked some of that arrogance out of you this morning, Vause."

"You wish," Alex smirked, leaning in to give me a lingering kiss on the cheek before licking a drop of water off my jaw. It sent a surprising jot of desire through my entire body but I hid it behind a disinterested expression and a raised eyebrow as Alex pulled away with a grin that told me I wasn't fooling anyone.

"Take a seat," I said, gesturing to the couch as I took the bottle of wine from the raven haired woman's hand, not even bothering to look at the label. I placed it on the kitchen bench before beginning to walk back to the bathroom, calling over my shoulder as I opened the door. "You're early and you interrupted my shower, but I'll be out in ten."

There was no answer as I hung the towel back on the rack before stepping back into the shower and turning on the water. I poured some of my body wash onto a sponge and began to wash, losing myself in the feel of the water cascading over my body and the rough sponge massaging my sensitive skin. I washed between my legs in a vain attempt to rid myself of the wetness that had gathered when Alex's hot tongue had swiped my jaw, feeling as if she had licked me everywhere. It was insane that one touch from her could affect me so much, even the most innocent touches, as I had learned on our lunch date. Her hand on the small on my back as we entered the zoo cafe had made my knees weak, and her fingers brushing across my knuckles casually as they rested on top of the table had made my heart flutter.

I wasn't used to touching someone outside of my apartment, other than a casual pat on the back or a quick kiss on the cheek. Michael hadn't been one for public displays of affection, even on New Year's, only giving me a very chaste kiss on the lips when the ball dropped before turning to our friends and family instead. I hadn't realized how much it bothered me until Alex surprised me with a kiss goodbye when she left the zoo, a soft, lingering kiss that had turned my entire body to jelly and left me clinging to the zoo gate even after she was gone.

Once again lost in the thought, I didn't even hear the bathroom door open or hear the sound of clothing hitting the tiled floor. It wasn't until the shower door was being pulled open that I realized I was no longer alone, but I didn't bother to turn around to face my new shower buddy, even when I felt the warmth of her skin against my back.

"You couldn't wait for ten minutes?" I asked, forcing the smile from my lips and attempting to sound stern as Alex's warm hands slid down my waist to rest on my hips.

"No, but can you blame me?" She asked, pulling my back flush against her chest, her hard nipples pressing into my skin and sending shivers racing down my spine. "How am I supposed to stay out there when I know that you're in here naked, you tease. God, you're so fucking hot."

Her voice was husky and low as she pressed a kiss to my neck before licking up the side of my throat with her hot tongue, leaving behind a trail of fire. The wetness between my thighs returned, hotter than the steaming water but not as hot as Alex's fiery touch as her fingers caressed my hips and stomach. I leant my head back against her shoulder, tilting it upwards as she leant down to kiss me, and I was sure that my legs would have collapsed beneath me if she hadn't been holding me so tightly. She turned me in her arms, her lips never leaving mine as her hands drifted down to my ass and squeezed the firm flesh, pulling my hips against her thighs.

_This, _my mind sounded fuzzily through the haze of passion that was threatening to overwhelm me as Alex's thigh slid between my legs and her tongue slipped past my lips. _This is why you can't stay away from her. This is why you're beginning to overlook her job and her attitude; because no one else has ever made you feel like __**this**__. _

"Fuck," I gasped as Alex's lips left mine to trail down my neck, nipping the skin and sending jolts of heat directly to my core. It was almost embarrassing how unbelievably turned on I was, the wetness was dripping down my thighs and mingling with the hot water as Alex's hands roamed over my body. It was like she was everywhere at once, her lips and hands on my neck, my breasts, my back, my thighs, until my entire body was shaking with need because she was everywhere except for where I wanted her. "Alex."

"What do you want, Piper?" Her tongue traced the curve of my ear as one of her hands pressed in between my shoulder blades, holding me close, while the other hand ran up the back up my thigh and over the curve of my ass.

"Please," I felt as if I was going to explode, pushing my hips against Alex's thigh in attempt to gain some friction, but frustrating as ever, she pulled away. "_Alex._"

"I love it when you say my name," her chuckle was deep and husky and full of lust as one of her fingers slipped down the crack of my ass to touch me, just barely. "Fuck, you're so wet, Pipes. What do you want?"

I knew what she wanted me to say, and the thought of giving in was killing me, but not as quickly as my unsatisfied need for her fingers inside of me. "You. I want you, Alex, please. For fuck sake, please just _fuck m-"_

My half demand, half plea was cut off by moan as Alex slide her finger inside of me, slow and deep. I groaned as she slowly pulled the digit out, before pushing it back inside, sliding easily along my walls with the abundant wetness coating it. It wasn't nearly enough for either of us and I whimpered as she suddenly pulled away, only to gasp as she turned me around almost roughly and pressed my hot body against the cold shower wall. My hardened nipples scraped against the tiles as she pressed against my back, covering my skin with her own before pressing two fingers inside of me deeply. Her lips were pressed against my temple and her ragged breathing turned me on almost as much as her fucking me when began a slow and steady rhythm, her free hand holding my hip to keep me from thrusting back against her fingers as she buried them inside of me, again and again and again until I thought I would lose my mind.

"Please, I need," I could hardly finish a sentence and it was infuriating me, knowing that I had no control here, not in this part of this new relationship that I had agreed to. I had lost my control in the bar and Alex was enjoying proving to me how stupid I was to have ever considered turning my back on _this_. Alex had all the power here and I both hated it and loved it. "Alex."

The next thrust was harder, and would have thrown me face first into the wall had Alex not been holding me in place. I _almost _smiled as Alex's teeth sunk into my shoulder, realizing that maybe Alex wasn't completely in control here. I moaned her name again and was satisfied to feel her pace increase, adding another finger inside of me and stretching me so perfectly that I was sure in that moment that she was made for me. I took one of my hands, which had been pressed against the wall, and reached behind me until I felt the smoothness of Alex's pussy, my fingers finding her clit easily. Her sharp intake of breath felt almost as good as they strength of her thrusts as I began to massage her clit in sync with her rhythm.

"Jesus, fuck, Piper," her breathing was as hard and fast as her thrusts as she panted into my ear. On one especially hard thrust, her fingers curled inside of me, and my entire body jerked as I cried out. I rubbed her clit frantically as she did it again and again, letting go of my hip and grabbing my hair to pull my head back so she could kiss me desperately, muffling my cries. Surprisingly, she came before I did, groaning into my mouth as her body shuddered and it was all I needed to slip over the edge with her, my walls clenching around her fingers that were still buried inside of me.

My knees did buckle then and would have dropped me straight onto the tiled floor had it not been for Alex's arm that wrapped tightly around my waist. The hot water that poured over us seemed almost cool in comparison to her skin and I hardly even noticed as my companion turned off the spray, nor did I notice as she guided me from the shower to the bed. All I remembered were the arms that wrapped around me and the lips pressed against my shoulder as I drifted off to sleep.

/

It only felt like moments but it must have been hours later when I opened my eyes to my dark bedroom, wrapped up in sheets and toned pale arms. I half turned onto my back to look at the woman who lay beside me, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly as she slept. I didn't remember leaving the bathroom or getting into bed, and I figured that I must have passed out, which wasn't surprising after the intense orgasm that I had experienced. Just the thought of our time in the shower made me wet again and I bit my lip, half wondering if I should wake Alex up for another round.

I decided that I should, rolling over and gently pushing Alex onto her back before straddling her hips. The raven haired woman mumbled sleepily and I smiled as I leant down to press a kiss against her jaw, feeling the muscles in her face twitch as Alex slowly woke.

"Hi," I whispered, resting my forehead against Alex's as her tired gray eyes blinked open, confusion warring with desire as she looked up at me.

"Hey," she murmured sleepily in response, her eyes clearing as a grin pulled at her lips and she ran her hands up my naked thighs. There was something in her eyes as she gazed at me, but after a moment she blinked and it was gone, leaving behind only desire and her usual glint of amusement. "What do you want?"

The words were gently mocking, in what I knew was an attempt to annoy me after I so pathetically begged her to fuck me earlier in the shower, but I was far from annoyed. I had a passion for justice, I had told Nicky once when she commented on my famous temper, and I believed that Alex needed to be put in her place after her unfair torture in the shower.

"I want you," my own words were soft and mocking as I slowly slid down Alex's body, my eyes never leaving hers as I trailed tiny kisses along her skin. I watched as that same something returned to Alex's gray orbs while she watched me press a kiss to her abdomen and it almost froze me in my place.

"You've got me, kid," the mocking was completely gone from her voice as she stared at me, and I felt goose bumps rise on my skin at the quiet seriousness in her eyes. I was the first to look away, unsure of the meaning behind Alex's words and unsure if I wanted to know. Instead, I turned my thoughts to justice and to the control that I was determined to win back.

But Alex's words and the look in her eyes stayed with me, even after I watched them close much later in the night. _You've got me, kid._

So, why did I suddenly feel like the unsuspecting fly, caught in the spider's web?

_AN: I know a lot of you were looking forward to reading about their cute little date, but I promise it wasn't anything really special anyway and I hope how I did this chapter satisfied you, even if you didn't get the cute date feels. _


	9. Unexpected Feelings And Overreactions

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Nine**

The week moved by quickly, as I spent most of my time at work with Sampson, and the Bronx Zoo's new babies; the polar bear cubs, the otters and also a tiny hoard of fennec foxes, that had half the zoo keepers squealing with their tiny bodies and giant ears. I had hardly seen Alex since she stayed the night after our lunch date on Monday, though she had dropped by my clinic on Wednesday morning with a cup of coffee before leaving for a mysterious meeting with some client, that I didn't want to know anything about. It was now Friday, and while I had received text messages from the raven haired woman almost every day, I was starting to wonder if maybe Alex hadn't changed her mind about wanting something more from me after all. I tried to convince myself that it had been Alex chasing after me in the first place, and that it wasn't worth worrying about, but it was difficult as the days went by and the text messages grew shorter and shorter.

_Michael got bored of you; _my mind reminded me as I finished off the paper work that had been piling up on my desk. _What makes you think that Alex hasn't gotten bored of you too?_

Fortunately, I hadn't had too much time to think about it, since I had been quite busy with the new zoo offspring that required a lot of my attention. All the new babies needed a checkup every day and to be weighed daily, to make sure that they were healthy, eating properly and gaining weight. Already we had to start hand rearing two of the otter pups, who weren't eating enough. I hardly had a spare minute during the day, between the babies and my normal work load, and I had already worked sixteen hours overtime this week, with another two hours added today, as I had to stay back and finish my Gods be damned paper work.

I shook the cramps from my hand when I was finally done, smiling in pride as I straightened up the papers on my desk. I could vaguely hear Jones talking to Sampson as I packed up my bag, smiling almost sadly as I remembered that the lion cub would be returned to his pride next week, leaving my clinic quiet and empty. I had grown fond of the cub in the weeks that I'd spent with him, enjoying his playfulness and taking comfort from him and the feeling of his soft fur beneath my hands when the world got a little too much and I needed a break or to vent my frustrations with a rant. I only hoped that once returned to his pride, he would stay there, instead of returning to my clinic with another wound.

I packed up my bag and glanced at the clock, grimacing as I realized how late it was. It was almost nine p.m. and most of the keepers would be gone by now and I had planned on asking Nicky if she wanted to grab a drink. I considered texting my crazy haired friend, but decided to just turn in for the night instead, to maybe have a glass of wine on the couch while I watched old Xena reruns.

The walk home was uneventful and I was more than glad when I opened my apartment door to the familiar smell of coffee and books. My phone vibrated in my bag as I made my way to the kitchen, and I pulled it out and checked the message as I pulled Alex's forgotten bottle of wine down from on top of the fridge.

_Speak of the devil._

**Alex:**

**Are you busy?**

I looked around my empty kitchen, before replying with a smirk.

**Piper:**

**Extremely. Amazon warriors are awaiting my inspection and then I'm off to spar with the Queen.**

I chuckled to myself as I poured a glass of the rich, red wine, before wandering into the lounge with the rest of the bottle and turning on the television. Xena's dark hair and pale blue eyes greeted me as I pressed play on the DVD and I quietly admitted my preference to the dark haired, light eyed contrast in my partners, even as my phone buzzed, indicating a text from my current dark haired, light eyed suitor.

**Alex: **

**I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, but I'm guessing you're drunk. Try not to pass out by the time I get there. I have plans that involve you tonight.**

I laughed softly, refilling my wine glass and taking a sip as I turned my attention back to the television. I was half way through my third glass of the potent wine, which was hitting me hard on my empty stomach, when the knock came at my front door. I grinned and downed the last of my wine before pressing pause on the DVD and making my way to the door.

"You took your time," I laughed as I opened the door. "I almost finished the whole fucking bottle of-"

The words died in my throat as I stared, wide eyed, at the man who stood on the other side of the door. His dark hair was pushed away from his handsome face, with a few thick strands falling into his deep brown eyes that crinkled at the corners when he smiled upon seeing me. Stubble covered his well-defined jaw and chin, and his black shirt was left slightly open, showing off his muscular chest.

_Jesus fucking Christ and all the donkeys in Bethlehem. _

"Hello, honey." Michael's voice was smooth just like honey, and his smile was warm and familiar. "You've been drinking, haven't you."

It wasn't a question, and his chuckle was part amusement, part familiar husky desire as he reached out and cupped my flushed cheek. His hand then gently touched my disheveled hair as his eyes raked over my body, barely concealed by the white button up shirt I was wearing, half unbuttoned over a pair of black panties. My shoes and jeans had been discarded by the couch, mid-way through my second glass of wine, and I now regretted giving in to my urge to take off the tight, suffocating black jeans.

"Michael," my shock wore off quickly, and his name was spoken with absolutely no emotion as I pulled away from his touch. I gazed back at him wearily, ignoring my discomfort at my lack of clothing as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I thought you'd be in Paris by now. Did you forget something?"

It was part jab over him leaving me behind, and part honest curiosity; because I was sure that I'd packed everything of Michael's when I'd sent his things to his mother's house. I was more than a bit perturbed as my ex-boyfriend's smile only grew wider as he nodded.

"In fact, I did leave something behind," Michael's voice dropped several octaves as he stepped closer to me, until I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. "Something that I've come to realize that I can't live without."

Michael's hand once again rose to cup my cheek, but this time, I didn't move away. I felt as if I was frozen, the air rushing from my lungs as Michael's face loomed closer and closer, until his lips were only inches away from mine. My mind was screaming for me to run, but it was as if I was stuck in some crazy dream and I couldn't move a muscle. I was so sure that he would have kissed me, the look in his eyes telling of his want, except that he was stopped by someone clearing their throat.

I jumped back as if burned, my frozen state melting away instantly at the noise as Michael's head turned to glance at our interrupter. I didn't even take any notice of Michael's annoyance, or the person who had interrupted us; my thoughts were focused on what would have happened had Michael kissed me. Idiot! My brain screamed as I ran my shaking hands through my hair, staring sightlessly off into space. I could vaguely hear Michael speaking, but I was too busy berating myself to care.

"Can I help you?" Despite his obvious frustration, Michael was nothing if not polite and his tone held no hint of anger or irritation.

"You can move the fuck out of the way," Another voice, the throat clearer, answered Michael's question, anger and disgust practically dripping from every word. I mentally groaned as I recognized Alex's voice immediately, and seriously considered just closing the door so that I could go to bed, with the rest of my wine for company in an attempt to avoid the inevitable shit storm that I could see brewing.

"Excuse me?" I watched as Michael frowned, but was still unable to see Alex's expression, as the man turned towards me with furrowed eyebrows. "Piper? Do you know this woman?"

"She does," Alex faceless voice replied, quite smugly. "_Intimately_."

It was then that Alex pushed past my ex-boyfriend to step into the apartment and into my line of vision. She wore a black leather jacket over a loose white tank top and a pair of tight leather pants that clung to her legs like a second skin. Her full red lips were smirking, but her eyes were still full of anger and I cringed, knowing what must be going through her head as she stared at me. This was not the greeting I had imagined after hardly seeing the brunette all week, and I felt my shoulders slump as I gazed back at her.

Alex pressed a lingering kiss to my cheek before walking further into the apartment as if she owned the place, taking off her leather jacket and placing it over the back of the couch before filling the wine glass that I'd left on the coffee table. She took a long swallow before turning back to face me, though her eyes were on Michael, who still stood in the doorway with an even deeper frown than before, though this one was tinged with anger.

"Seriously, Piper?" Michael's voice was full of condescension, as he glanced between me and the raven haired beauty glaring at him. "Her? I thought you were done with that shit."

I swung around to face Michael angrily, my hand landing on the door handle as I stared into his dark brown eyes. Michael had never been homophobic, but he hadn't been exactly thrilled to hear of my Sapphic past when we first got together either. I felt all over my rage build up suddenly as I remembered all the reasons why I should hate this man, who had dropped me like a hot plate when it suited his purpose.

He doesn't love me, I thought to myself as I gazed into his eyes, taking in the anger and disdain that was directed towards me, without even the slightest hint of love or affection. He never really did, because he never really knew me.

"You stole my fucking T.V." I hissed furiously, before slamming the door closed in his face, and gaining satisfaction from his high pitched yelp as he jumped to avoid being hit on his stupid, perfect nose. My moment of rage passed quickly, and I felt myself deflate as I slowly turned around to face Alex, who was gazing back at me coolly.

"Hi," I murmured, my eyes glancing in between Alex's face and the half full glass of wine in her hand, which I desperately wanted. I watched forlornly as Alex finished the rest of it in several long gulps before placing the glass back on the coffee table and crossing her arms over her chest.

"What the fuck was that?" Alex asked angrily; blunt as usual, her gray eyes as stormy as they had been in my clinic, almost a week ago. I cringed at the sharp words and took a step closer to the raven haired woman, wanting nothing more than to just kiss her and forget about everything that had happened in the last fifteen minutes.

"Michael," I answered honestly, having no other way to explain what Alex had walked in on. I felt a ball of guilt curl uncomfortably in my stomach, and it almost made me angry because it wasn't like I was Alex's girlfriend, but she was acting like I had betrayed her in some way. I had hardly even seen her or spoken to her all week, and while I couldn't really blame her, I hadn't expected this reaction from Alex either, though she had surprised me before.

"Are you two getting back together or something?" Alex asked coldly as she pushed her glasses onto the top of her head, in a way that somehow reminded me of a warrior unsheathing his sword, as if she was preparing for battle.

"Does it look like we're getting back together?" I asked as I gestured towards the firmly closed door. "He literally showed up like, two minutes before you got here, Alex. I thought it was you knocking on the door!"

"Whatever," Alex scoffed as she snatched her jacket from the back of the couch and slipped it on with angry movements. "You know what, maybe you were right, Piper. This whole thing was a bad idea."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I almost yelled the words as I watched Alex stride past me and towards the door, wondering how the fuck everything had gone downhill, so fast. "Alex, I didn't even do anything! And even if I did, I'm not your fucking girlfriend, so what the hell?"

"You're right," Alex laughed mirthlessly as she opened the front door, turning to look over her shoulder at me with emotionless, cold eyes. "You're not my fucking girlfriend, so I don't need to stick around for this shit."

I could only gape in disbelief as Alex slammed the door closed behind her, the sound echoing in my ears as I heard her footsteps retreat down the hallway. I stared at the door in silence for several moments before slowly turning around and running my fingers through my hair. "What the fuck just happened?"

I could feel a lump forming in my throat, so I poured myself another glass of wine from the almost empty bottle and drank in an attempt to dislodge it, to no avail. My chest felt heavy and my knees were shaking and I felt as if I was going to cry or throw up, from anger, sadness or just out of shock, I wasn't entirely sure.

_Well, this is what you wanted; _my mind informed me sarcastically as I felt tears well in my eyes. _You didn't want to date Alex in the first place, and now she's gone. Congratulations. _

I was considering taking a shower to wash away the tears and to clear my head when another knock came at my door, soft and so quiet that it was barely audible. I put down the wine glass and opened it wearily, staring at Alex who was leaning both hands against the door frame, looking almost lost as she gazed back at me.

"I overreacted," Alex pronounced the words slowly, her voice even huskier than usual. "I'm sorry. Can I come in?"

I stepped aside mutely, watching as Alex took a few steps into the apartment before closing the door and turning to face her. The dark haired woman ran her fingers through her long hair and grimaced when she noticed the tears that still lingered in my eyes. Without a word, she closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around me, enfolding me in warmth and leather, with her own distinctive scent tickling my nose. It was the first time that Alex had ever actually hugged me, outside of the bedroom, and I slowly wrapped my arms around her back and sighed as I felt her squeeze me even tighter.

"I'm sorry, kid." Alex repeated the words again softly into my ear, her deep voice sounding hesitant and unsure as she spoke. "I don't... I'm not usually like that, I swear."

I said nothing and instead pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, feeling the muscles in her arms twitch at the touch. I did it again and again, liking the way Alex's arms tightened further around my body as I caressed her neck with my lips, in my own silent way of accepting her apology. Without a word, I slowly pulled back from Alex's embrace and took her hand, leading her into my bedroom and closing the door behind us.

/

It was almost sunrise when I finally let myself relax into my mattress, with Alex using my stomach as a pillow. I ran my fingers through her dark hair with my eyes closed, feeling her exhale her warm breath on my abdomen to raise goose bumps all over my skin. It was crazy how the smallest touch from her could affect me, I thought to myself for the hundredth time, with a smile. Her thumb was caressing my hipbone and despite my complete exhaustion, it made me want to have her all over again.

"I don't want anyone else kissing you," Alex blurted out suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence and causing my eyes to open wide. I looked down at the top of Alex's head, but she didn't look up at me or change position, though her body had tensed slightly in anticipation of my reaction.

"Oh?" Was all I said, waiting for her to elaborate.

"When I walked out of the elevator and saw you standing in the doorway, looking so fucking hot, with that fucker about to kiss you..." Alex's words trailed off into a low growl and now she did look up at me, her gray eyes dark and intense in the early morning light, coming in past the curtains. "Pipes, it drove me crazy. I've never felt like that before."

I tried to imagine how I would have felt, if I'd gone over to Alex's place, only to find her standing in the door way to her home, about to kiss a girl and having no idea what was going on. I could easily imagine where my mind would instantly go, wondering if the girl had stayed the night and if they'd fucked, and it felt like a punch in the gut.

"I just..." Alex continued with a sigh, her eyes becoming soft and confused. "I don't know. I don't want to see you kissing anyone else. That's all I know."

"You won't," I said, feeling as if something was changing in our relationship as I spoke the words. I raised my hand and cupped her cheek, caressing the soft skin with my thumb. "I promise, okay?"

Alex nodded in response, turning her head to press her lips against the palm of my hand before resting her head back against my stomach. I continued to run my fingers through her hair, turning my head to watch the light spilling in through the window as a small smile tipped my lips.


	10. Dangerous Thoughts

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Ten**

I woke up at just past noon, feeling surprisingly well rested, despite the fact that it had been almost nine in the morning by the time I had finally fallen asleep. I stretched beneath the sheets before relaxing bonelessly into the mattress, feeling Alex stir behind me, before she wrapped herself more tightly around my body. I smiled into my pillow, taking the time to just enjoy this rare novelty, as while I had woken up beside Alex before, I'd never really had the chance to enjoy it. I was always rushing off to work, leaving Alex in bed, and she was always gone by the time I got home. It felt nice to wake up beside someone, knowing that I didn't have anything that I had to do, or anywhere that I was supposed to be.

The raven haired woman was pressed up against my back, one of her long arms stretched out beneath my neck, while the other was wrapped tightly around my waist. I could feel her soft breasts pressed against my shoulder blades, and the warmth of her pussy against my ass, with her legs tangled with mine and the white sheets wrapped around our naked bodies. Her warm breath was blowing against the back of my neck, raising goose bumps and sending pleasant shivers down my spine and I very suddenly wanted her. It caught me by surprise, the warmth building in my belly and the urge to roll over and wake her with a very intimate kiss, but I resisted.

I carefully rolled over in her arms until I was facing her, tracing her face with my eyes and burning her image into my memory. I was always surprised by how different Alex looked when she was sleeping; much younger without the lines at the corners of her eyes and mouth. She looked calm and almost soft; honest and open without the thick rimmed glasses and the smirk that she usually hid behind. I wanted to wake her up and see those sparkling gray eyes, and I wanted to kiss her, but again, I resisted. After our talk early this morning, I needed a moment to think, when I wasn't distracted by Alex's hands and lips and the emotions she created within my body when she was touching me.

_"You've got me, kid," _Alex had spoken the words seriously, several nights ago, and they had hit me in the chest like a sledge hammer. For the briefest moment, I had been able to see past the walls that guarded her heart, and I'd seen a flesh and blood woman, who had doubts and insecurities just like everybody else. Alex acted tough, with her sarcastic humor and her arrogance, but this was just as new to her as it was to me. I'd been with someone for the past six years, in a stable if not completely happy relationship, while I doubted that Alex had ever committed herself to anyone. And now she was obviously having issues with the emotions that were forming, the feelings that came with having a steady relationship with another human being. She was being bombarded with feelings that she'd never experienced, like jealousy and possessiveness, envy and need. Alex didn't just want me; she needed me, as she'd told me last night in the midst of our fucking.

_"Fuck, Piper," Alex had growled as she struggled to unbutton my shirt in her frenzy, fumbling with the buttons before finally just ripping the front of the shirt open and sending buttons flying in every direction. Her palms had been hot as they ran down my stomach before sliding up my sides and over my ribcage, touching me everywhere and leaving behind trails of fire and desire. _

_"Jesus Christ, Alex, calm down," I had chuckled throatily, hardly understanding Alex's sudden urgency as she slipped her fingers underneath the waistband of my underwear, before pulling them down my legs. I caressed her shoulders with my fingers as she pressed wet kisses all over my chest and neck, pulling on my bra straps with her teeth. Her eyes were dark with lust when she looked up at me, and I felt my heart stop in my chest at the fierce emotions I could see raging in her eyes. _

_"I want you now," her voice had been hoarse and full of lust, and I felt my stomach clench as heat erupted between my thighs. I bit my lip and caressed her cheek, hoping to calm some of the fire in her eyes, but only seemed to make it burn brighter. "I need you."_

_"I'm right here," I murmured, tracing her eyebrow with my finger. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_A flash of doubt had flickered in Alex's eyes as her lips parted to speak, but she pressed a kiss to my throat instead, before her fingers finally found that spot..._

It had been so intense, as every experience with Alex was, but this had been different. When I'd agreed to finally start seeing Alex, all she had said was that she wanted something more; more of what exactly, I still don't know. She wanted more than just sex, that much was obvious, but how much more? She wanted to take me on dates, but did she want to _date_ me? Was there even a difference?

It had been so long since I'd been in this situation, discovering something new with another person, that I hardly knew how it went anymore. If we were dating, did that mean that I was automatically Alex's girlfriend, or did I need to wait for her to ask me? It all seemed so middle school to me, and damn it, I was a grown fucking woman.

_Do I even want to be your girlfriend? _I asked myself silently as I gazed at Alex's sleeping face. _Do I really like you, or do I just like the sex? _

It was at that moment when Alex's eyes finally fluttered open, revealing clear, sleepy gray eyes and the tip of a pink tongue that slipped out briefly to wet dry, red lips. God, she was fucking beautiful, I thought to myself, which should have been an answer in itself.

"Hey," the raven haired woman murmured, blinking slowly as she stared back at me. She removed her arm from around my waist to stifle a yawn before laying the limb back over my ribcage lazily. "You been staring at me long?"

"A little while," I admitted sheepishly as I felt Alex's fingers caress my back through the sheets. "I was thinking."

"That sounds dangerous," the familiar twinkle returned to Alex's eyes, along with that infuriatingly sexy smirk. "What was the end result?"

I studied the curve of her lips and the long dark hair that fell over her pale shoulders as I considered her words. I wrapped a few strands of her hair around my fingers as I thought, while Alex continued to lie beside me, waiting patiently. When I looked back up into Alex's eyes, they were still twinkling, though I caught a glimpse of that woman hiding inside, with her doubts and fears, staring back at me hopefully.

"I like you," the words flowed from my mouth easily and Alex's grin widened. "Even if you are an arrogant, manipulative asshole."

"Mm," Alex murmured, her smile becoming more open and genuine as she pulled me closer. "I know you do. Is this finally the day where you tell me that I'm always right?"

My answer was to smack Alex's smirking face with my pillow.

/

Half an hour and a pillow fight later, which ended with me screaming that Alex was always right as she tickled me relentlessly, I was in the kitchen making coffee and once again thinking. I could hear Alex rummaging through my bookshelves as I poured the coffee into two separate mugs, before picking them up and walking out into the lounge room. I handed Alex her coffee before sitting on the back of my couch, watching the raven haired woman as she sipped her drink and read the blurb on the back of one of my books.

"What are we?" I blurted suddenly, since I hadn't been able to hold the question in any longer. Alex didn't even pause, but instead raised her mug to her lips and took a sip before responding, her eyes still glued to the book in her hands.

"We're humans, dear," she murmured, almost absentmindedly. "I know you're a vet and not a real doctor, but they must have taught you that much at least."

I scowled at the dark haired woman and resisted the urge to stamp my foot. "No, I mean, _what are we, _as in, what am I to you?"

This caught Alex's attention, as she placed the book back on the shelf before turning to give me her full attention. "What do you want to be?"

I hated when people answered my questions with another question, especially when I didn't know the answer. "You want to take me on dates and not kiss other people, which sounds awfully a lot like a relationship. Is that what you want?"

I could tell that Alex didn't know how to answer me, not wanting to put herself too far out there, and possibly scare me away, but I could already see how she felt just by looking in to her eyes. The raven haired woman finally opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as her phone started to ring from the bedroom.

"Fuck," Alex murmured, running her fingers through her hair before turning on her heel and striding towards the bedroom. I felt my shoulders slump as I heard her answer her phone in the next room, wondering what Alex was going to say before her phone went off. I listened as Alex let out a slew of curses, and then heard the sound of Alex rummaging around for her clothes and fuck, this wasn't how this was supposed to go.

Moments later, Alex walked back into the lounge room, fully dressed with an apologetic look on her face. "I have to go."

"I know," I sighed, trying not to look too miserable and failing, if Alex's grimace was anything to go by. It almost made me angry, because we'd only been seeing each other on and off for two weeks, and I shouldn't feel like this. "It's okay, when will I see you next?"

If possible, Alex managed to look even guiltier. "Probably not for a few weeks; I'm going to Berlin."

I just sat there, gaping at her like an idiot for a whole minute as my brain went into overload. A few weeks? _Berlin, Germany? _"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah," Alex sighed, running her fingers through her hair, looking quite distressed. It made me feel a little better, knowing that I wasn't the only one dreading this 'few weeks' separation. "There have been some... issues, and I need to go, like, right now. Look, can we just put this conversation on hold? I really want to talk to you about this, but I really do need to go."

"Sure," I said, because honestly, what else could I possibly say? I closed my eyes as Alex leant down to kiss me, slow and lingering, before pulling away.

"I'll call you," she said, looking straight into my eyes and I nodded silently. She opened her mouth again, but closed it just as suddenly, as if wanting to say something else and deciding against it at the same second. Instead, she leant forwards and pressed a kiss to my forehead, and then she was gone, the door closing behind her and leaving me drowning in the silence that she left behind.

"Bye," I muttered to the empty apartment, wondering if this wasn't a sign from God that this conversation shouldn't happen in the first place.


	11. Doing The Right Thing

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hey Chapman, I'm about to head off," Nicky stuck her head through the doorway of my clinic, just as I was throwing my bag over my shoulder. "You wanna come and grab a drink with me? I need one after today."

I nodded my head in agreement, thinking that a drink or six would be the perfect way to end this long day. I hadn't slept well last night, or the night before, and it felt as if the days were getting longer and longer, as I woke up more and more exhausted every morning. And things were just going all wrong at the Bronx, with animals getting sick or hurt, and I almost wondered if it was God's doing, to keep my mind off of a certain dark haired drug importer.

It was Friday night and almost a week had passed since Alex had left for Berlin, and our talk was put on hold, which I was now almost thankful for. While I was with Alex, it was easy to forget who and what she was, and each time I saw her, I found myself liking her more and more. But now that she was gone, I found myself reminded of the fact that she was a drug dealer, who was currently on a trip which would probably help destroy thousands of lives, and she was okay with that and I wasn't. I was reminded of the fact that if I was to pursue a relationship with Alex, her life would be my life, and her problems would also be my problems. If something was to go wrong, or if Alex somehow fucked up, it wasn't just her job at stake, it was her life. And who knew, maybe it would be my life too.

I sighed as I locked the door to my clinic and followed Nicky to the exit, pushing all the thoughts of Alex Vause from my mind as we waved goodbye to Red through the cafe window. I had other more important things to think about, I reminded myself, like the treatment plans for the animals that were sick and my best friend's wedding tomorrow, which reminded me of something Polly had said on Sunday night, at her Hen's party, after the large amount of alcohol we had consumed.

"Hey Nicky," I said as the bushy haired woman opened the door to the bar and stepped aside to let me pass. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing that I know of," she shrugged in response as she pulled out a stool at the bar and sat down, before ordering us both a beer.

"How would you feel about going to a wedding?" I gave the woman my best smile, as she turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Polly's wedding," I clarified.

"Polly is getting married? That's a damn shame," Nicky replied as she took a gulp of her beer, before waggling her eyebrows at me. "Would I be your date?"

"Something like that," I chuckled at Nicky's expression before shrugging my shoulders. "It's just that Polly told me that Michael is still coming to their wedding, so she added an extra seat at our table, just in case I wanted to bring someone."

In reality, I think Polly just wanted to catch a glimpse of Alex, after hearing so much about her from Michael after he showed up at their house the other night, when his attempt to woo me didn't work out. My best friend had initially been pissed off that I hadn't told her that I was still seeing Alex, and that even my ex-boyfriend had found out about it first, but she also wanted me to bring Alex so I wouldn't have to feel so awkward at the wedding, sitting in the same room as Michael.

But Alex was gone, and I didn't want to end up getting stuck between asshole Michael and boring Larry, so this was my best option.

"Why the fuck not?" Nicky shrugged casually, smirking as my face lit up with a brilliant, grateful smile. "I still have that dress my mom sent me when she was living in London with her asshole boyfriend, may as well use it, right?"

"You're going to wear a dress?" I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of my friend in a dress, her bushy hair sticking out in every direction.

"Hey, you're not the only ex debutante working at the Bronx, Blondie," Nicky nudged my shoulder with a grin. "I used to eat with my pinky in the fuckin' air and curtsy with the best of 'em, before I went to college and started smoking weed with Tricia and Lucy Neopolis."

I chuckled as I remembered the young zoologist, who I had met at several of Nicky's parties, and who had actually put my friend on the path of becoming a zoo keeper at the Bronx. She had worked at the Bronx with Nicky before I started, and had moved to the same program I'd been in, in Africa, less than two weeks after my return from the country, but came back and visited us a few times every year.

"So," Nicky continued with a smirk. "What is my job description? Do I act like your girlfriend to make the guy jealous? Take you for a spin on the dance floor and feel you up? What do I get out of this, Chapman?"

"My eternal thanks and free booze?" I said, with a grin of my own. "And you don't have to act like my girlfriend; but if you wanna feel me up in front of Michael, it couldn't hurt."

"Sounds like my kinda party. I'll be there."

/

The next morning was stressful to say at the least. I woke up on Polly's couch at five a.m. and spent the first three hours after waking attempting to calm down an almost hysterical Polly, who was bouncing back and forth between being overwhelmingly excited to get married and being sure that she was making a giant mistake. Once I managed to convince Polly that she was making the right choice, I helped her get into her wedding dress before the makeup artist showed up and spent the next two hours doing our hair and makeup. I then spent the next thirty minutes, along with Polly's cousin and bridesmaid, Alisha, once again convincing my best friend that she was doing the right thing, before ushering her into the waiting limo and making our way to the hall where Polly would be married, since she had outright refused to get married in a church, much to her parents eternal horror.

It was now less than half an hour before the ceremony was supposed to start, and we were sitting in the little dressing room outside the massive hall, which had been decorated with thousands of flowers and was beginning to fill with what I was sure was every single person that my best friend had ever met. Polly had finally calmed down and was now nonchalantly sipping from a glass of champagne, looking so beautiful in her wedding dress that I almost wanted to cry. Alicia was adjusting the straps to her silky black bridesmaid dress, identical to the one I wore; while I flipped through the wedding menu and listened to guests take their seats in the hall.

I stood when someone knocked on the door, expecting Polly's dad and was surprised to find Nicky standing outside, looking absolutely stunning. She was wearing a tight red dress that clung to her curves, which were normally hidden beneath her baggy clothes, with a pair of strappy black high heels. She wore some light make up, with black eyeliner and mascara that brightened her eyes, and most surprising of all, her normally bushy hair had been tamed into sleek, shiny locks that fell over her shoulders and curled at the ends.

"Fuck," I chuckled as I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me. "Nicky, you look amazing!"

The red head practically glowed at my words, before giving me a long lingering look as she turned me around to get a view of my dress. It was made of black silky material, and fell down to just below my knees, with straps that crossed over my chest, showing off my cleavage, while leaving my back completely bare. "You don't look half bad yourself, Blondie. Here, hold still a second."

I watched as Nicky rummaged around in her purse, pulling out her phone and quickly snapping a photo of me, before turning me around again to snap a photo of my back. I chuckled at her antics and took a glance at the photos, smirking as I noticed that I didn't look half bad at all. My dress showed off my figure, and I'd definitely have to thank the makeup artist again after the wedding, because my hair and makeup was definitely on point.

"What are those for?" I asked as Nicky attached the photos to a message, a diabolical grin on her face.

"Vause," Nicky chuckled evilly as she typed in the dark haired woman's number before pressing send and shoving the phone back into her purse. "She's going to be so jealous, it'll be great!"

We were interrupted moments later by Polly's dad, to tell us that the wedding was about to start. Nicky left to take her seat, and just as I was getting ready to walk down the aisle to take my place, my phone went off.

**Alex:**

**Wish I was there, you look fucking beautiful.**

My smile as I walked down the aisle could have rivalled that of the sun.

/

The reception was slightly awkward at first, as I expected, but I couldn't have had a better date than Nicky Nichols. Despite the fact that Nicky only knew Polly and me, she had no problems striking up conversations with the people at our table. She danced with me in between food and speeches and best of all, she always made sure that my glass was never empty. I was well on my way to being drunk, though I wasn't half as wasted as Polly, who was practically being dragged around the dance floor by an ecstatic Pete, who had looked halfway between laughing and crying all day, and I felt a little bit the same as I watched them. They were so perfect together that it almost hurt, and while I was beyond happy for my best friend, I envied her too.

"You want another dance, Chapman?" Nicky's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I watched with amusement as she knowingly filled my champagne glass to the brim, from one of the many bottles on our table. "I'll teach ya how to tango, how about it? We can give Mikey boy something to really stare at."

I automatically turned my attention to the table on the other side of the room, where Michael had been seated, to find that he was once again looking at me. He'd been watching me all night, and had made several attempts at conversation, only to be cut off by Nicky at every turn, as she whisked me away onto the dance floor and away from him. It was almost funny to see the frustration it was causing him, and Nicky was definitely getting a kick out of it, touching me casually at every opportunity and delighting in the way Michael would frown or clench his hands into fists when he saw it.

"Sure, if I can take off these fucking shoes," I said, looking down at my sore feet, which were encased in a pair of black high heels which were slowly killing me. "I swear Polly is trying to kill me by making me wear these. I haven't worn heels in ages; I almost tripped when I was walking down the aisle!"

"Well, they look good, but if they're hurting, take 'em off," Nicky shrugged before rising from her seat. "I've got to take a piss, but I'll take you for a twirl when I get back, with or without the shoes."

I watched as Nicky made her way to the bathroom, stopping every now and then to talk to the other guests, and laughing at their jokes. I shook my head at my friends amazing transformation, and was beyond glad that I had brought her, since she had made the day bearable. It was only moments after the bathroom door closed behind her that her seat beside me was taken, and I didn't even have to look to know it was Michael, since I could already smell his distinctive cologne.

"Piper," his voice was smooth as he spoke, though there was a hint of frustration in his tone which made me smirk. "You're avoiding me."

"Am I?" I murmured without even looking at him, continuing to watch as Pete led Polly around the dance floor, while Larry danced awkwardly with Polly's mother. I had to admit that Larry had made a great best man, and his speech had been both funny and heartwarming, almost bringing the happy couple and many of the guests to tears. I had actually enjoyed spending the day with him, taking photos and even dancing, but I had been grateful for every time Nicky had pulled me away when Larry started to talk about wanting to settle down with a woman of his own.

"You know you are. You're acting like a child, Piper," Michael scolded me, and I could imagine the frown on his stupid face, and the slight downward tilt of his lips. "I've been trying to talk to you all night, to apologize for the way I ended things, and you won't even give me the time of day."

"Can you blame me?" I finally turned to look at him, keeping my voice even and emotionless. "You left me, Michael."

"I made a mistake," Michael corrected me as he looked into my eyes. "I thought that we had grown too far apart, and that we no longer had anything in common, and I was stupid, Piper. The day after we ended, I went to Paris and everything was just _wrong. _I couldn't focus on my work and I couldn't enjoy the city of love, because I'd stupidly left my love behind in New York. I made a huge fucking mistake, Piper, and I know that you're seeing other people now, but we're supposed to be together, babe. So just, leave all these fucking girls behind and come with me to Paris. There's a flight in the morning and a ticket with your name on it, if only you'll forgive me for being such an idiot."

I could only stare at him in shocked silence, having never expected to hear these words from the man I once thought I'd spend my life with. I honestly didn't know what to say; my mind was in complete chaos, and I couldn't focus on any one thought. I admitted to myself that it would be the opportunity of a life time, to go to Paris and to live with a man that might have made a mistake, and did actually love me. But to go to Paris, it would mean that I would have to leave New York behind. It would mean that I would have to leave my job, my animals and my friends behind.

It meant that I would have to leave Alex behind.

"Michael," I sighed as I looked into his deep brown eyes, filled with hope. I traced his beautiful face with my eyes, taking in his high cheekbones and perfect dark hair, and said a silent goodbye to all of it. "No fucking way."

I stood up slowly and walked away from the table and away from Michael's disappointed face, and found Nicky waiting for me by the bar. She silently handed me another glass of champagne and gave me a comforting pat on the back as she gazed at me with sympathetic brown eyes. "You did the right thing, Chapman."

_Did I? _I asked myself as I finished the glass in several long swallows before having it refilled. _Or did I just make the biggest mistake of my life?_

/

I waved goodbye to Nicky as I closed the taxi door behind me, my heels in one hand, and a bunch of flowers stolen from the reception in the other. The day had gone a lot better than I ever thought it would, even with Michael's presence, and I felt tired in a good way; the sort of tired that comes from a little too much alcohol and a whole lot of dancing. I smiled as I watched the cab drive away with my friend inside, before turning to climb the steps to my apartment, fumbling in my purse for my keys as I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for my floor. I was looking forward to ending the night with a nice hot bath and a glass of red wine, before crawling into bed.

I pulled my keys from my purse as I stepped out of the elevator, almost dropping my shoes in the process as I half walked, half stumbled down the hall to my door. When I finally looked up, I almost tripped over my own feet in my shock as I saw Alex standing outside of my door, looking completely exhausted.

"Do you need a hand?" Alex asked, her voice tired and hoarse, even as she reached out to take the keys that were dangling, forgotten, from my fingers. I watched in stunned silence as she unlocked the door to my apartment, before holding it open to let me pass.

"How?" Was all I managed to ask I stumbled passed her, turning to walk backwards to keep her in my line of vision, and almost falling over the back of the couch in the process. "You were- I don't understand. Berlin?"

"You're drunk," Alex smile was amused as she took the shoes from my hand and the purse from under my arm and placed them both on the table. She then gently took the flowers bunched in my clenched fist and raised them to her nose before placing them in the empty vase on my coffee table. "I love it when you're drunk. I bet you want a hot bath right now, don't you."

Alex gently took my hand in hers and guided me towards the bathroom, seating me on the side of the bath as she put in the plug and started running the water. I watched quietly as she added some lovely smelling bath salts before she finally turned to me and let her eyes rake over my body, with a smirk pulling at her lips.

"You look gorgeous, Pipes," she whispered, reaching out to gently touch the fabric of my dress before pushing the straps from my shoulders and pulling me to my feet. With slow, sensual movements, she pulled the dress down my body, leaving soft kisses here and there on my skin as it was revealed. My strapless bra and silky black thong went next, before Alex tested the water with her fingers and helped me climb in. "Stay right there."

I watched in my still stunned silence as Alex left the room, my mind a whirl of confusion as I wondered what she was doing here. I figured that my questions would be answered soon enough and sunk down into the hot water, unable to resist a smile as Alex returned moments later with a bottle of wine and an empty glass.

"Here," the raven haired woman murmured as she poured some of the dark red liquid into the glass before handing it to me. She placed the bottle carefully on the vanity, along with her glasses, before sitting down on the floor besides the tub, placing one elbow on the edge with her face resting in her palm, while her other hand swirled through the water.

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask after several minutes of comfortable silence, as we just looked at one another through the steam rising from the bath. "Where is my egotistical, arrogant asshole of a girlfriend, and what have you done with her?"

It took Alex's slowly widening grin for me to realize what I had just said, in my alcohol induced haze and I cringed as I waited for Alex's response.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Alex asked with a chuckle as she caressed my thigh beneath the water. "I've never been someone's _girlfriend_ before. I like it."

I breathed out a inaudible sigh of relief, and put my plans of drowning myself in the tub on hold as I reached out and entwined my fingers with Alex's. "Not to sound rude, but, why are you here? I thought you said that you'd be gone for a couple of weeks?"

"I _was _supposed to be in Berlin for another week, at least," Alex agreed with a nod, while watching our hands between the water. "And at some point, I'm going to have to make up for it, but I decided to come back early."

Alex looked up at me then, and I thought that I knew the reason why she'd come back, but I said nothing. I just smiled and took a sip of my wine, which added with the hot bath was sure to intoxicate me even further, but I was okay with that. I thought silently about the sudden step that I had just taken with Alex, going from casual fuck buddy with the occasional lunch date to girlfriend, and I felt okay with that too.

Honestly, I was just glad that she was here, no matter the reason.

"So," I made myself more comfortable in the water as Alex grabbed a sea sponge and gently started to wash the smooth skin of my legs. "Tell me about Berlin."


	12. Carpe Diem

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Twelve**

The tables had finally turned, and now it was I who was ransacking Alex's many bookshelves as she sat at her beautifully made desk with her pale skin illuminated by her laptop. I had woken up this morning to find Alex in bed beside me, and had been initially confused at her presence, until I was bombarded with memories from the night before. Unfortunately, Alex had woken up before I could process everything, and her gray eyes had twinkled mischievously at the shell shocked expression I had worn.

_"Good morning, __**girlfriend**__," the raven haired woman had chuckled as she leant up to kiss my slack lips. "Did my beautiful __**girlfriend **__want a cup of coffee to help with her hangover? Or would my __**girlfriend **__prefer a shower first?"_

Her teasing had indeed been followed by a shower, where I had soberly considered my new relationship status, and when Alex handed me a cup of coffee later in the kitchen, I decided that I didn't mind the title of Alex's girlfriend as much as I thought I would. After all, it had been basically what I thought of myself in my own mind for the past week, and it just felt right when I sounded it out loud, as it had last night when it slipped from my alcohol loosened lips.

A trip to Alex's apartment was warranted after our morning coffee (two cups of coffee in Alex's case, since the woman just couldn't function sarcastically enough otherwise) since she needed her laptop for work and I went with her, since I wasn't ready to be parted from her just yet after a week of her absence. And now I stood in the center of her amazing penthouse apartment, studying her little knick knacks and going through Alex's books while my _girlfriend _sent out a multitude of emails to her boss and colleagues, explaining her sudden departure from Berlin. By the way she kept sighing and huffing in frustration while running those perfect fingers through her dark hair, it wasn't going very well.

"Shit," I heard Alex sigh as she sat back in her chair, reading an email she had just received. I glanced over at her, studying her tense features as she pushed her glasses up on top of her head and rubbed the side of her face.

"Problem?" I asked, discarding the book in my hands and earning a snort from the dark haired woman in response.

"Backlash, yeah," Alex murmured with a tiny frown, which I found ridiculously adorable. I hadn't met this pouty, grumpy Alex yet. "My boss is pissed off, but I'll make it up to him."

I didn't particularly want to talk about Alex's job, but since we had taken our relationship a step further, it didn't seem right to just ignore it anymore. I put the book I was looking at back on the shelf and made my way over to Alex, earning a surprised glance when I rested my forearms on her shoulders and looked at the laptop screen. For a second, I almost expected Alex to try and hide the email, but she just sat quietly as I scanned the words.

"Another run?" I asked after reading the email, looking down at Alex whose head was tilted back to look up at me. Her eyes sparkled gently as she regarded at me, and I smiled as I played with her glasses on top of her head.

"Yeah, and I need at least half a dozen new mules to do what he's asking," she sighed before looking back at her laptop screen and clicking on another email, from a man named Fahri.

"Where do they want you to go?" I asked, finding myself curious despite my dislike of her profession. I continued to run my fingers through her hair soothingly and my soft touch earned a contented sigh from the raven haired woman, causing a smile to tip my lips as she rested her head back against my abdomen.

"Australia," Alex responded, with a small hint of excitement in her voice. "One of the few places I haven't been yet, and then it's back to Indonesia. They want me to be there by the end of this week."

"Australia?" I smiled, thinking of the beautiful country, while trying to ignore the part about Alex once again leaving. I felt my insides churn at the possibility of living without her for another few weeks, and pushed the thought aside for later consideration. "I've never been either, but they have some amazing wildlife there and the Great Barrier Reef is supposed to be incredible."

"Come with me." Alex asked casually, still looking at her laptop screen, though her eyes were no longer scanning the words of her email. I could only stare down at the woman in shock, this woman who had only been my girlfriend for less than twenty four hours, and who was now asking me if I wanted to travel half way across the world with her.

"To Australia?" I finally managed to choke out after several moments of silence, wondering if this was one of Alex's mean jokes, because seriously? "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes." Alex tilted her head to look up at me, gauging my expression and then frowned at my wide eyes and gaping mouth. "No?"

"Uh," I stuttered, shaking my head and earning an even deeper frown from Alex. I pulled away from her and ran my fingers through my hair as I realized that the raven haired woman was completely serious. "I have a job, Alex."

"So? You get holidays, right? Take one," Alex swiveled around in her seat to face me as I begun to pace her living room floor. "Think of the stories you'll have."

"Isn't it, like, a little too soon for this?" I asked, because honestly, it had only been three weeks since I met Alex, and not even a full day since I had become her _girlfriend. _This was something that couples waited for, for months, sometimes years, because a trip like this could change everything. This was something huge, something amazing and I had no doubts that it would change everything and I didn't know if I wanted things to change just yet. I had only just gotten comfortable with the way things were now.

"Honestly, I have no fucking idea. This," Alex gestured between us with a small smirk. "Is not exactly my area of expertise, Piper."

_I like her, _I thought to myself as I studied Alex's patient expression, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised slightly in question. _But would I be able to spend all that time with her and come back still liking her?_

A brief conversation that I had with Polly before her wedding suddenly entered my mind, and her words echoed in my head as I considered how I would answer Alex.

"_I can't even begin to imagine forever with somebody," I had sighed as I watched my best friend tug at her wedding dress, after spending the last hour helping her put it on. It was true, since my relationship with Michael had ended; I hadn't been able to picture a future with anyone. It was especially hard to imagine a future with Alex, with her line of work and her disappearing acts. _

"_Well, surprise, surprise, especially after your last relationship and considering the type of girls that you date," Polly had responded sarcastically as she put on her ear rings. _

"_The kind of girls that I date?"_

"_Hot girls that make you crazy," my best friend clarified as I knelt on the ground beside her to help rearrange her dress. _

"_I like hot girls," I knew Polly was referring to Alex and to our earlier conversation about how I felt over the raven haired woman's sudden disappearance from my life. "And I like hot boys. I like hot people, what can I say? I'm shallow."_

"_That's not what I mean," Polly sighed at my attempt to make a joke out of our conversation. "You keep looking for people that you have that chemical thing with, but that's not the whole package. You have to find someone that you can spend two weeks with in a cramped timeshare in Montauk, in the rain, and not want to kill."_

Could Alex be that person? I thought to myself as I studied her. Our chemistry was undeniable but could I go with her to Australia and come back with our relationship still intact? Alex was impulsive and sometimes manipulative, not to mention sarcastic and infuriating at times, but as I took in the small, almost hopeful smile on her lips, and the honest sincerity in her eyes as she looked back at me, my mind was made up.

_Yes, _a grin was beginning to tug at my lips. _Yes, I could do this. I want to do this. It's just an adventure, not forever; don't overanalyze it, Chapman, just carpe diem. _

I stood there staring at her, my mind in overdrive as I considered the possibilities. I knew that this was a work trip for Alex, but it was also an incredible opportunity to see new things and I found myself wanting it more and more with every second that passed. I wanted to go to new places, to see amazing things and experience a different sort of life. And most of all, I found myself wanting to do it all with Alex, and to spend that time getting to know her better. Not to mention the fact that I didn't particularly want to be separated from Alex again either.

"I'd have to make some calls," I murmured, almost to myself. "I'd need to find someone to cover me at the Bronx, someone that I trusted to take care of the animals."

"Is that a yes?" Alex asked, a grin pulling at her lips as she stood slowly from her seat. "Seriously?"

I laughed incredulously to myself, shrugging my shoulders and opening my arms as Alex stepped forwards to wrap me up in her tight embrace. "Yes."

/

A celebration had been in order after I agreed to go with Alex on her next trip, to fucking Australia, before heading to Indonesia. It had involved our naked bodies, a bottle of expensive champagne, Alex's ridiculously cold kitchen counter top and her unbelievably hot mouth. Once I had been able to stand on my shaky legs again, I'd been sent home to pack while Alex booked tickets for our flights and accommodation.

Now I stood in front of my wardrobe, with my suitcase open on the bed behind me as I chose the clothes I would take on our trip. Four weeks, Alex had estimated the adventure would last, but had told me to take six weeks of annual leave, just in case. I sorted through my clothes with one hand, while the other held my phone to my ear, as I covered myself at work for the next month and a half. It had been a lot easier than I expected, since my boss had been so thrilled that I was finally taking a holiday after three years of nonstop work, and I had the next six weeks covered within an hour of being home.

By the time the sun was beginning to set, my bag was finally packed with all the essentials; a few pairs of pants, some t-shirts, a couple of dresses and a bathing suit. Alex had told me to pack light, since we'd probably be bringing home some souvenirs and anything else I needed, we could always pick up on the road. I zipped my suitcase closed, practically bouncing on the bed in excitement, while wishing that it was Friday already, so I could board the plane and fly towards my new adventure.

I almost felt like a child, close to stamping my foot and demanding to leave now, since five days seemed like such an impossibly long time to wait. I wanted to lie on the golden sand at the beach and go snorkeling in the amazingly clear waters of the Great Barrier Reef. I wanted to go on the rides in the adventure parks and to walk through the rainforests and see the animals in their natural habits, or at least, the least dangerous ones.

_"I'd love to hold a fucking koala," _Alex had said when we were discussing our trip, after taking a shower to wash away the champagne and sweat from our activities in the kitchen. _"But everyone knows that Australia is practically a death trap when it comes to wildlife. More fucking snakes than people and most of them venomous, and more poisonous spiders than you can imagine." _A shudder from the dark haired woman. _"Not to mention the crocodiles and all the fucking sharks, and the blue ringed octopus. On land or in the water, you're pretty much fucked either way."_

I heard someone knock on my door and I jumped off the bed excitedly, practically skipping through my apartment to open the door for the woman waiting outside. I grinned at Alex, who smirked back at me in amusement, and stepped aside the let her move past me and into the apartment.

"So?" I asked the raven haired woman as she laid her jacket over the back of my couch and started making her way into the kitchen. I scrambled after her like an excited puppy, sure that my tail would be whipping back and forth swiftly, if I had such an appendage.

"Do you have any wine?" Alex asked as she searched through my kitchen, completely ignoring my question as she pulled two glasses from the cabinet and set them on the bench. I quickly reached into my fridge and pulled out a chilled bottle of white wine, which Alex took and gave an appreciative glance. "That'll do it."

"Alex," I sighed impatiently, having to stifle the urge to bounce around the room. "Come on!"

The raven haired woman chuckled as she filled our glasses to the brim, handing me one before gently clinking her glass against mine. "Our flight leaves at 8:15am on Friday morning, first class, with no stop overs. It's a twenty one hour flight, so you might want to bring a book or three."

I squealed in delight, choosing to abandon my wine for a hug instead, grinning wildly as Alex held me tightly in her arms. It seemed real now that the flights were booked and I felt a shiver of anticipation run down my spine. I hadn't even realized that this was what I wanted, what I needed, until Alex had offered the opportunity of a getaway to me. My mind had been so stuck on the thought of going to Paris that I never even thought of going anywhere else. And now I was going to Australia with Alex Vause, and it was going to be so much better than Paris.

_AN: So, some of you are probably wondering, why Australia? Well, honestly, everywhere else has already been done, plus, there will also be some Indonesia (Bali, Jakarta etc) thrown in too. Plus, I'm Australian, so it makes it kind of easier for me to write. There will be good times ahead, and hopefully, not such a big wait for the next chapter. Sorry about that, guys. _


	13. New Adventures

_AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but I've been pretty busy with life, plus writing chapters to my other stories. This probably won't be updated again until the final chapters to my other two stories are finished, but then it will be updated much more regularly. This chapter is pretty short, more of a filler chapter before all the good stuff really starts. Thanks for reading. _

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was Thursday night and I was practically bouncing around the clinic as I packed up the last of my things, since I wouldn't be back for six weeks. The last four days had been a rush of finishing paperwork and training the new vet in the way things worked at the Bronx, and it had been hectic to say at the least. At first, I had been concerned about leaving my patients behind, in the hands of a stranger, but Jones had reassured me that she'd be keeping an eye on things while I was away. Finally satisfied that things were under control, I said my goodbyes to the animals at the Bronx and handed over the clinic keys to my replacement, ready for my new adventure.

I was just putting the last few things in my bag when the door to my clinic opened, and I turned around to find a solemn looking Nicky standing in the door way. I gave her a smile as I gestured her inside, ready for the conversation that I had been expecting all week. Nicky hadn't exactly been overjoyed to hear of my sudden holiday when I told her on Monday, and she had been uncharacteristically quiet all week. I could definitely feel one of her rare heart to heart conversations coming on.

"Hey," I grinned at my friend as she came inside and sat down on the edge of my desk, her hands deep in her dark blue jeans pockets. "How's Sam doing?"

"He's great, everything's been goin' just fine since we put him back with the pride. Kino had been surprisingly good with him since he got back, and the rest of the cubs have warmed up to him nicely." Nicky smiled as she watched me straighten the papers on my desk once last time before I picked up my bag. "You look excited."

"I am excited." I was unable to wipe the grin off my face as I sat down beside my friend, my mind miles away in Alex's apartment, where our bags waited by the door. I knew that the raven haired woman was there, waiting for me to arrive, with what I was sure was a very expensive bottle of champagne to celebrate our flight in the morning. "In just over twelve hours, I'm going to be on a plane heading towards Australia. It's crazy!"

"It is kinda crazy," Nicky nodded in agreement, though her tone was considerably less excited than my own. I turned to look at my friend, holding her gaze as she stared back at me in silence, before she exhaled heavily and looked away. "Are you sure about this, man?"

"Sure about what?" I played dumb, since I knew exactly what Nicky was asking me but I didn't really want to discuss it, preferring to keep it locked up in the back of my mind. Nicky was a good friend, but she had a way of making me see things that I didn't want to see, and I didn't want to suddenly start doubting this trip that I was so excited for.

"Are you sure about doing this? Going to Australia? I mean, you've only known Vause for a couple of weeks and don't get me wrong, the chick is great!" Nicky assured me with a smile. "And I'm not even surprised that she asked you to go with her, 'cause that's just Vause, but... Is this what you actually want? Is Alex really what you want? 'Cause this is some serious shit right here, my friend."

I considered Nicky's words before sighing heavily with a shrug. "Honestly, Nic? I have no fucking idea. A month ago, I knew exactly what I wanted out of life and I thought that I had it, but now? I have no idea what I want anymore. All I know is that I actually like Alex, she's funny and smart and she actually seems to give a shit about me, and I really want to go with her to Australia."

"But what about the long run?" Nicky asked, uncharacteristically concerned. "Do you think you guys could actually work together?"

"Fuck the long run," I laughed, shaking my head. "I just want to live in the moment, Nicky, I don't even want to think about the future or if there even is a future with Alex. Is that so bad?"

"No," Nicky sighed, running her fingers through her disheveled hair. "It's just... I've never seen you like this before."

"Seen me like what? Happy? I'm not surprised, considering the mediocre sex that I was having up until a month ago," I winked at my friend, earning a snort of laughter from her as we both stood up and made our way to the door.

"I gotta stop hanging out with Red so much, I'm turning into a mother hen," Nicky joked as we left the clinic. "I guess I just worry about you, College. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Thanks, Nicky," I smiled as I wrapped my arm around my friend's shoulders, earning an almost awkward look from the blonde. "I'm really lucky to have you as a friend."

"Don't get all mushy on me, Chapman. I was just starting to like you."

/

"You really need to start drinking decaf," Alex sighed as she put on her seat belt and pushed her glasses up so that she could rub her tired eyes. "Seriously, you're like the fucking energizer bunny."

"Shut up," I replied automatically, though my face breaking grin took the sting out of the words as I practically bounced in my seat. We had been up since 4:30am this morning, and I been had wide awake from the moment I opened my eyes, due to the excitement of my new adventure and not because of the three coffees I had downed before we even left Alex's apartment. It had been years since my last overseas trip, unlike Alex, who had returned from Berlin only a week ago, which explained my excitement and Alex's almost bored expression as we waited for takeoff. "Aren't you excited?"

"I'll be excited when the plane lands," Alex responded with her eyes closed. "We've still got twenty one hours before we land in Brisbane, Pipes, and I plan to sleep for about twenty of those."

"You're such a buzz kill," I huffed with a small frown marring my brow. "How can you sleep at a time like this? We're sitting in first class, on our way to what I'm hoping will be a great adventure, and you've got your eyes closed. Disappointing, Vause."

"Well, considering that someone kept me up until two in the morning, performing some of the dirtiest se-" Alex's next words were muffled by my hand as I glared at her, though it faltered when the raven haired woman chuckled and pressed a kiss to my palm.

"You're disgusting," I said as I pulled my hand away, attempted to still be miffed, though Alex's twinkling eyes and gentle grin were ruining it.

"You love it," Alex chuckled, taking my hand in her own and entwining our fingers. She spent several quiet moments staring at our joined hands with an expression I couldn't decipher, before she pushed her glasses on top of her head and rubbed her eyes. "Anyway, you should try and get some sleep too, kid. This trip is going to be pretty jam fucking packed, there won't be much time for naps."

"I don't care, I can sleep when I'm dead," I said with a grin, even as I cuddled up against Alex's side and laid my head on my shoulder. "I can't wait until we get there. I want to go snorkeling so bad."

"And we will," Alex assured me softly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head before relaxing into her seat. "Every fucking day if you want, Pipes. We can spend our days in the ocean, looking at the fish and coral, and spend our nights fucking on the beach."

I listened with half an ear as the stewardess's walked between the aisles, pointing to the emergency exits. My eyes were glued to the window as the plane took off and within moments of it leaving the ground, Alex was fast asleep. I decided to heed Alex's warning and let my own eyes drift closed, hoping that the plane would be landing by the time I woke up.

/

The plane had not landed by the time I woke up, but Alex had been awake, with a book open on her lap. We passed the time by playing cards, reading books and touching each other underneath the blankets as I muffled my giggles in Alex's neck. We had a brief stopover in Singapore before flying directly to Brisbane, where I practically skipped off the plane and into the Brisbane Airport. It was dark by the time we stepped into a taxi, which impeded my view of the city, and that mixed with my jetlag made for one very grumpy Piper Chapman. I dozed on Alex's shoulder throughout the one hour trip from Brisbane Airport to the Gold Coast and stumbled from the car when it stopped in front of our hotel.

"The Q1," Alex said with a grin as we stared up at the building. "It's the tallest hotel in Australia. If you're not too tired, we can go up to the top once we've signed in. They've got a Sky Deck, with a 360 degree view of the entire city."

I nodded eagerly, suddenly energized as Alex led the way into the hotel's main lobby, with its marble floors and floor to ceiling glass windows. Within moments, Alex had the key card to our room, and we were getting off the elevator on the 35th floor. I barely gave Alex enough time to drop her suitcase on the floor of our hotel room before I was closing the door behind us and we were stepping back into the elevator. After another brief trip through the lobby, I pulled Alex excitedly to the second entrance which to the Sky Deck. We stood in the elevator with an elderly couple until the door opened on the 77th floor.

The room was made up entirely of floor to ceiling glass windows, which let you see the Gold Coast from every direction. The view was fucking amazing, with the ocean shimmering as it reflected the night sky and the city lights twinkling back at us like stars. I felt Alex step up behind me as I gazed out of the window, her toned arms wrapping around my waist as she rested her chin contently on my shoulder.

"Welcome to the Gold Coast, baby," she whispered in my ear, and I felt myself smile widely in reflex. A shiver ran down my spine at her words, whether from the vibration of Alex's lips against my ear or the view before me, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I had never been more happy and excited in my life and tomorrow seemed so far away.


	14. We've Got Time

_AN: Howdy guys, long time no see for this story, eh? This chapter has been a long time coming and while it is very, very short, the chapters will get longer once I get back into the swing of this story. I've finally managed to get past my writers block, but now that I have like, what, five or so stories going, it will take a while for each chapter to updated, but hopefully not too long. Thanks for all the people who offered me support during my writers block and all of you that stuck around and kept sending me PMs and and following this story. It has easily been one of my favourites to write and I'm glad that I've started writing it again, since just writing the banter between these two women always lifts my spirits. _

_Enjoy! _

**Better Than Paris**

**Chapter Fourteen**

To wake up in Queensland in the middle of summer, is to wake up in a pool of sweat beside a very hot and irritable girlfriend. The white sheets clung to my sweat soaked body and I groaned as I attempted to slip out from underneath them, only to become further entangled in this pit of Hell. Alex was having even less luck and despite my own discomfort; I couldn't help but smirk as she fought with the sheets that had wrapped around her lithe body.

"What the fuck," the dark haired woman grunted, her bangs sticking to her forehead and her hands grasping at the sheets clinging to her skin. Her brow was deeply furrowed and her cheeks were flushed and despite her obvious grumpiness, I couldn't help but find her sweat soaked skin and pouting lips completely enthralling.

"Who the fuck changed the thermostat?" Alex continued to grumble, as she finally managed to kick the sheet to the end of the king sized bed. "It's a thousand degrees in here! I thought this was supposed to Surfers _Paradise, _not the surface of the fucking sun."

I chuckled as I pushed myself out of bed, padding to the window and pushing it open to let the cool morning breeze drift in through the window. I felt the sweat begin to dry on my skin as my body slowly cooled and turned my head to find Alex still sprawled on the bed, her ridiculously pale skin practically glowing in the sunlight pouring in through the windows.

God, she was fucking beautiful.

"With skin like that, you'd never know that you travelled so much," I murmured as my eyes traced the toned muscles of Alex's thigh, watching as it flexed when the dark haired woman moved. "You are going to _burn, _baby."

"Fuck you, I came prepared." I watched as Alex pushed herself off the bed, the muscles in her arms bunching in a delicious way. "You wanna share a shower? I need to cool off before we go exploring."

I watched as she walked to the bathroom, her hips swaying and her bare, perfect ass on display for my greedy eyes. I tried to speak but all that came out was a strangled moan, causing Alex to glance over her shoulder at me with an amused smirk and all-knowing eyes. I felt a blush heat my cheeks and Alex's grin widened, before she slipped into the bathroom, leaving the door open and allowing me to clearly hear her turning on the shower, which was more than big enough for two.

"You coming?" Alex's husky voice called to me from the bathroom and I vehemently shook my head in response, even though she couldn't see me. I planned to get some actually exploring done today and I knew that if I entered that shower, with Alex's devious hands and orgasmic mouth, we would never leave the hotel room and neither of us would ever come close to cooling off.

"No," I managed to call back, my words sounding choked and strained, thick as they were with barely repressed arousal. "I think I'm going to go take a dip in the pool."

I barely acknowledged Alex amused chuckle as I changed into my bathing suit, a sexy blue bikini, before grabbing a towel and leaving the hotel room. Ignoring the ache in between my legs, I smiled at the hotel staff as I pushed open the door that led outside and immediately closed my eyes as the sunlight momentarily blinded me. It was a truly beautiful day and while a part of me was already regretting not jumping in the shower with my very attractive girlfriend, the feeling of the sun on my skin and the cold water of the lagoon pool helped decrease those regretful feelings.

I leant against the side of the pool, with my arms draped over the ledge and my head resting on my hands, enjoying the cool water caressing my hot skin. I closed my eyes as the sun warmed my back, praying that the rays would result in a tan instead of sunburn. Footsteps padded towards me with a familiar gait and I didn't bother to open my eyes as Alex sat down beside me, emerging her feet into the water.

"It's not so bad out here," Alex spoke as she ran her fingers through my hair, brushing the wet strands away from my face. "Kind of humid, but it's a good day for exploring."

"It's going to be Hell in the rainforest." The trees would block out the sun with their thick foliage, but the humidity would be almost overwhelming. I could feel the sweat beading on my skin just thinking about it.

"Mm, you all hot and sweaty, just how I like you," I could hear the smile in Alex's voice and it made me smile in response. "Come on then, Chapman, there's an adventure waiting for us."

/

Alex had organized to hire a car, a black four wheeled drive (since we were currently in the outback and it was only right) and the forty five minute drive to Mt Tamborine was well worth it. We parked outside the Eco Centre and after buying a few bottles of water and holding Alex down so I could rub some sun screen into her pale skin, we began our one and half kilometer journey on the Tamborine Rainforest Skywalk.

"Wow, just... _wow_." It was all that I could say and the word barely begun to express the amazing sight before us, since it felt as if I had just stepped into another world. The sun was bright in the sky, illuminating the rainforest, making the green leaves and colorful flowers more vibrant and reflecting off a small creak below us, causing it to sparkle beautifully. Even Alex, as worldly and experienced as she was, looked on in wonder at the trees that towered above us and the small creatures that stepped right across our path, used to the humans that walked through their home on a daily basis.

The journey started at a massive steel bridge, which towered over the ground and gave us amazing views of the rainforest. With Alex's hand firmly encased in my own, I led her along the bridge, pausing every few steps to stare down at the rainforest floor and to gasp in awe. I had been to be Africa and Indonesia and hadn't ever seen anything like the giant trees that twisted around each other, as if tangled in a lover's embrace, or the types of the plants that grew on rain forest floor, at least not in this setting. I had been in botanical parks in America, but it had been akin to being in a zoo, with the trees and flowers contained like animals in a cage. This was like Mother Nature grabbing you and giving you a firm shake, as you gaped, speechless, in complete wonder at her exquisite beauty.

"This is really something else, isn't it?" A soft, husky voice murmured in my ear as I leant over the edge to once again gaze down at the amazing sights before me. I turned my head to find Alex staring straight at me, her green eyes sparkling and I felt as if her words contained more meaning behind them then I was truly ready to comprehend.

"Yeah," I breathed, gazing straight into her twinkling eyes. "It really is."

/

"Come on, lazy ass," I teased Alex who was walking several steps behind me, at a much slower pace. "Seriously, how can you fuck for hours on end and get winded by a little bit of walking? It's ridiculous."

"Fuck you." The dark haired woman glared at me, her cheeks flushed beautifully and her skin sparkling with a light sheen of sweat. "The people who live here are crazy, this fucking weather is _ridiculous_. And as for your 'little bit of walking', you walk a lot fucking faster than I do, kid; this isn't a race, you know."

"You've got longer legs than I do, Sasquatch, what are you complaining about?" I shot back immediately, with a wide grin to take any sting out of my words. "Plus, you promised me we'd go up to the Sky Tower again today, while it was still daylight, but with the way you're walking, we're going to have to wait until tomorrow." Even as I said the words, I slowed my pace until Alex was beside me and wrapped my arm around her waist, smiling as I felt her arm sling over my shoulders in response.

"We've got two weeks here, babe, there's no rush." Alex murmured as she turned her head to press her lips against my hair, the action so natural that it made my knees feel weak.

"But there's so much that I want to do," I replied honestly, mentally reviewing my list of activities for the next three weeks. "I want to go snorkeling in the Great Barrier Reef and go to the Australia Zoo, I want to hold a koala and trek through some more rainforests and-"

"Don't forget the theme parks," Alex cut me off with a smirk.

"_And _the theme parks, Sea World, especially," I agreed easily, giving Alex's waist a gentle squeeze. "I want to see a Great White Shark."

"We've got time, babe." I felt a small shiver run down my spine at the wistful tone in Alex's voice as she spoke. "We'll do everything that you want to do, but let's just enjoy the scenery while we do it, yeah? My feet are fucking killing me."

I grinned as I hugged Alex closer, feeling her squeeze my shoulders in response and sighed in complete contentment. We had time; we had all the time in the fucking world.


End file.
